In Maledicto Pythonissam
by dickory5
Summary: Una mujer persigue a Momoko, ¿Podrá deshacerse de una maldición antes de que el tiempo se le acabe? ¿Qué tiene que ver Brick en todo esto?
1. La Bruja

Hola, volví con una nueva historia! no lo pude evitar, solo salio de mi cabeza, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p><em>"y así torturaron a la bruja hasta que su cuerpo y su alma se dividieron"<em>

* * *

><p><em>'querido diario, hoy ha sido mi primer día de la nueva vida que llevare sola, así es, el ave abandonó su nido para construir las bases del nido propio'<em> cerré mi diario, hoy por la mañana me había mudado a mi pequeño departamento que estaba en una vecindad muy linda. Me lo había recomendado el novio de una prima. Tengo la renta (el alquiler) pagado por un año, si un poquito exagerada no? Pero una nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar dinero y quedarse sin los pagos y pues…sinceramente no quería que me echaran así que pague todo un año.

Hoy fue mi primer día aquí, así que no había socializado con nadie, me la había pasado toda la mañana y toda la tarde desempacando y acomodando cosas y claro, a mis dos perros un doberman y un french poodle llamados huginn y muninn. Me dieron las 8 pm cuando me di un baño, luego cene algo y tome mi diario para empezar a escribir, luego me fui a dormir.

11:46pm marcaba el reloj cuando desperté, sentí la presencia de alguien más, pero era diferente, no eran mis mascotas, era…alguien más….voltee y vi a mis perros que se habían despertado y estaban a mi lado, ellos también pudieron sentirlo. De repente me sentí en calma, y mis perros también, ellos voltearon hacia mí y se fueron a dormir de nuevo, la presencia se había ido.

3:00 am marco el reloj cuando abrí mis ojos por segunda vez. Solo eso alcancé a ver porque inmediatamente un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo e involuntariamente cerré los ojos y lancé la cobija sobre mí. Oí una respiración pausada y profunda, podría jurar que estaba arriba de mí, que respiraba sobre mi cara. Me quede en completo silencio.

Aparte de eso no había más ruido que la respiración de 'eso' y un tambor… ¿tambor? Ah no, era mi corazón! Se oía muy acelerado, en ese momento me preocupo que se pudiera detener en cualquier momento…

Ahora oí un suspiro muy profundo

Estaba muy asustada.

En pocas palabras; _aterrada._

Ahora estaba completamente segura de que había alguien en mi habitación.

Mis perros despertaron de golpe, pues oi sus patas contra el piso de madera, y yo aun seguía ahí bajo la cobija de mi cama. En un momento de adrenalina o de estupidez extrema, se me ocurrió destaparme y abrir los ojos, oh como me arrepentí. Había una mujer de piel gris con cabellos blancos y largos, su boca estaba de color negro, sus ojos eran negros y tenían ojeras pero a pesar de eso sus ojos estaban llenos de maldad…y su sonrisa era tenebrosa, me estaba mirando directamente, no falto mas para que mis gritos se oyeran por todo el edificio, cuando el vecino pelirrojo de ojos rojos (que era el más cercano) entro a mi habitación alarmado, yo me encontraba acorralada contra una pared en el suelo viendo a esa mujer que el parecía no verla pero yo la miraba perfectamente, ella se acercaba a mí, mis dos perros estaban frente a mí, defendiéndome y ladrándole a esa… ' persona' el hombre miraba confundido, yo fácil podría ser una loca, pero los dos perros estaban ladrándole a algo que yo miraba aterrada.

Yo aun estaba en shock, mis perros no dejaban de ladrar, de repente la mujer me miro y dijo _**'así que el ave abandono su nido…haber cuanto le duran el vuelo**_' e inmediatamente después desapareció.

-**¿estas bien?**—pregunto el pelirrojo tomándome de los hombros para sacudirme ligeramente, pero era inútil, yo no reaccionaba.

-**¿Qué paso?**—insistió. Yo no conteste nada, solo le di las llaves de mi departamento tome mi laptop, mi bolsa, y unas cuantas prendas y Salí con mis perros camino a mi automóvil.

-**¿oye, que paso?**—insistió una vez más, pero yo estaba tan asustada como para seguir algunos segundos más dentro de ese cuarto (habitación).

Cuando por fin Salí al estacionamiento con mis perros y el pelirrojo detrás de mí, me acerque a mi automóvil blanco y caí de rodillas en el pavimento, mis piernas no podían mas, me habían respondido muy bien en aquel momento pero ahora no podía ni pararme.

El corrió hacia mi

-**hey, ¿Qué fue eso?**— pregunto, tal vez el no la haya visto, pero tal vez escucho lo que me dijo

-**no lo sé! Tal vez era una bruja o una gitana o una loca invisible que solo yo y mis perros pudimos ver!, yo que sé!**—dije derramando lagrimas

-**dijiste: ¿una bruja?**—repitió el pero esta vez como si fuera un zombi sus ojos pasaron de ser rojos a unos cafés.

* * *

><p>creen que vale la pena seguir?<p> 


	2. Proditores Praeteriti

Hace 758 años

-_es ella, esa es la bruja_!—grito una mujer de cabello naranja

-_están seguras_?—

-_claro que si, fuimos amigas cercanas y en cuanto lo descubrimos acudimos a ustedes!_—dijo la mujer de ojos rosas

-_'podrán acabar con mi vida terrenal, pero no con mi espíritu' y ustedes do_s—dijo apuntando a una mujer de ojos rosas y cabello color negro y a una de cabello naranja y ojos azules

-_'ustedes dos me las pagaran….cada 20 años vendré por cada una de las mujeres de su familia para torturarla durante 1 año y el día que se cumplan 21 las arrastrare conmigo…_'—dijo con una sonrisa sínica antes de que se prendiera todo a su alrededor en llamas

Cuando el horrible espectáculo acabo, las únicas personas que quedaban ahí era la mujer de ojos rosas y la de cabello naranja

-_Deliah, que haremos ahora_?—

-_seguir con nuestras vidas, ¿Cómo que por qué_?—

-_que tal si viene por nuestras hijas_?—

-_tranquila Lena, hicimos lo correcto, ella sabía que la bujería esta estrictamente prohibida además aun no tenemos hijas y si así fuera pues….hay olvídalo, de ninguna manera eso pasara_—

-_eso espero_—dijo Deliah volteando a ver los restos de su 'ex–amiga'

-_Lena_…-

-¿_sí_?—

-_¿no deberían estar los restos de Yuki ahí_?—dijo apuntando a el lugar donde minutos antes había estado mirándolas mientras era consumida por las llamas, pero aprecia no quejarse

-_tranquila, el viento debió haberse llevado sus cenizas_—

-_si…podemos irnos_—

-_si, vámonos_—dijo Lena y ambas corrieron apresuradamente del lugar

-_según mis informes…las dos tendrán un bebe pronto, veremos quién es la afortunada…_-decía una voz detrás de un árbol observando cómo las dos traidoras corrían

-_corran cuanto quieran, pero de mi no se desharán tan fácil_-

* * *

><p>gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz n.n<p>

**Kuroda117**: gracias y si, las cobijas siempre son unas fuertes protectoras contra demonios, brujas y gitanas, una vez que te tapes con una cobijas si el mismísimo diablo se te acercara ^^ XD

**Sissie131**:si! el sabe quien es! solo falta que descubran cono el sabe quien es...

**blossXbrick**: te confundi toda, verdad? quedo algo un poquito mas claro...o quedaste igual?

**sebas li 2496**: espero que te guste :)

**bumbatwint-chan**: bueno lo de brick se sabra en el proximo capitulo, solo queria dejar en claro porque la bruja sigue a momo :)

**Ta-Min Ishida 84**: ohh ya sabras :)


	3. Sensum

**.::Momoko::.**

_*Domingo Día 4 desde el cumpleaños de Momoko - días restantes 361*_

Desperté muy asustada (y tengo el presentimiento de que pase mucho tiempo en ese estado un muy largo tiempo) ese sueño me pareció tan real y esa mujer a la que habían acusado de bruja, era la misma que me había 'visitado' anoche...

Me levante de mi cama… ¿pero como llegue aquí? ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? ¿Un sueño dentro de otro? No había nada de desorden del que recordaba de ayer, mi laptop aun estaba en la mesita de noche donde la había dejado al desempacar ayer, e incluso la ropa que había 'guardado' en la maleta estaba en mi pequeño closet exactamente como la había dejado al desempacarla

Y si no fue un sueño_ '¿Dónde está el vecino sexy?'_ Pensé

_'Claro de seguro todo fue una pesadilla y si no, me convencería de que así fue, el poder de la mente es muy grande.'_

Luego me arregle para salir a la librería que esta a unas cuantas calles y ver si me dan trabajo

* * *

><p><strong> .::Brick::.<strong>

No podía dejarla ir, al menos no hasta que este seguro que ella no es a quien busco

La experiencia de Anoche fue algo…inusualmente emocionante, no sé, no pensaba encontrarla o encontrarlo aquí. La necesito, esa pelirroja es la clave, tienen los mismos ojos, definitivamente es ella…mis sueños nunca se equivocan.

* * *

><p><strong> .::Momoko::.<strong>

_'Iba caminado con una feliz sonrisa en mi rostro, afortunadamente necesitaban personal en esa librería que por cierto era enorme! Y claro me dieron en trabajo, empezaré a trabajar el lunes, es una buena paga y un horario flexible, lo que me permitirá tener dos trabajos si es necesario…_ 'Después de obtener el empleo fui a conocer la cuidad…y a tomar un helado de chocolate con mermelada de fresa

_'Oh no…ahí esa sensación de nuevo…alguien me sigue'_

Voltee y no mire a nadie..._ 'Tranquila, lo de anoche solo fue un sueño, solo eso'_ intenté calmarme que por desgracia no funciono y me gano la paranoia y Salí corriendo como loca hacia mi departamento la gente me miraba con cara de WTF? Pero no me pudo importar menos, al final la loca gritona de las películas es que sobrevive…o no?'

_'Cuando llegue y entre súbitamente al departamento todo se sentía diferente, más cálido, eso me tranquilizo y me hizo darme cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo…una pesadilla me había aterrado por completo pero a la vez todo fue tan real…'_

_'Ya. Basta es hora de dejar las pesadillas de lado y madurar_' me dije a mi misma

Agarre una toalla café (que era mi favorita porque era muy grande!) y entre a bañarme, los baños siempre me relajan

Cuando estaba por enjuagar mi larga cabellera y llego el momento de cerrar mis ojos para que no me callera jabón en ellos, sentí esa presencia de nuevo…

-**seas quien seas, sal de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía!**—grite y después me sentí un poco estúpida, podría haber sido alguno de los perros que paso frente a la puerta

Cuando ya no se sentía a nadie cerca, comencé a tallar mi cabello. Pero esta vez sentí el escalofrió que la anuncio la primera vez, y esta vez estaba segura de que no era ninguna pesadilla, pero intente convencerme de que solo era el ridículo miedo que da cuando te estás poniendo shampu que imaginas que cuando abres los ojos van a estar miles de fantasmas horrorosos ahí solo para matarte, así que lo ignore como lo había hecho desde que 'madure' según yo. Mis perros comenzaron a ladrarle a la puerta así que abrí los ojos y…ahí estaba ella. O yo era muy inmadura, tanto como para imaginar a la misma mujer de piel gris cabello largo y blanco, ojos negros llenos de odio y esa boca pintada de negro que me regalaba una sonrisa macabra y muy amenazadora a la vez o realmente está pasando esto.

Acerque mi mano hasta su rostro para comprobar que solo era una imagen en mi cabeza

**-'oh no avecita, soy tan real como tú…y valla que eres igual de miedosa que Lena'-** dijo con esa voz que me congelaba a cada palabra…espera un segundo… ¿Lena? ¿La de mi sueño? me dice avecita, solo porque dije que 'el ave ha volado del nido?

**-oh…-**dije mirando hacia el piso incapaz de decir otra cosa y casi al borde de la demencia, definitivamente desde ahora pensare dos veces antes de tomar un baño...o de ignorar esa sensación de que alguien mas esta contigo...

-**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**—grite lo más fuerte que mis pulmones lo permitieron y en una fracción de segundo la cortina de mi baño se abrió dejando ver al sexy pelirrojo del otro día que yo había creído que era un sueño y a mis perros, pero en cuanto el pelirrojo sexy había entrado la bruja se desapareció como su fuera humo, pero nunca se le quito esa horrible sonrisa de la cara, junto con un susurro "**_nos vemos_**".

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroda117<strong>: oh no seas miedosito! No era taaan noche…XD

**Sissie131**: exactamente! :D

**blossXbrick**: ya? Mas o menos? O sigues igual?

**sebas li 2496**: si, por eso debes amar a tus cobijas :) y que tiene que ver Brick? Mucho! Más de lo que piensas n.n

**Ta-Min Ishida 84**: ya lo lei n.n


	4. Insanis

Martes Día 6 desde el cumpleaños número 20 de Momoko – días restantes: 359

* * *

><p><strong>pov.::Brick::.<strong>

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en el baño con la pelirroja, antes de oír sus gritos, me dio un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y supe que 'esa' andaba cerca, ya lo había sentido varias veces en el pasado incluyendo el día que conocí a la pelirroja. al abrir la cortina del baño, la mire solo un segundo si no es que menos, era igual que la última vez que la había visto, cabello largo y blanco, excepto sus ojos, la última vez que la había visto solo su iris era de color negro, esta vez sus ojos completamente eran de color negro. Me miro antes de desaparecer, y sonrió burlonamente obviamente me había reconocido.

Voltee a ver a la pelirroja que se tapaba lo más posible con sus manos, y note que estaba desnuda, así que voltee hacia otro lado y le pase una toalla café gigante que estaba cerca.

Según mis investigaciones, esta mujer que antes era conocida como 'Yuki' fue traicionada por dos personas a las que maldijo, ella es lo más parecido a una vengadora; según el grimorio de la familia, pero esta mujer no es buena ni lo fue, solo quiere llevarse a las mujeres que descienden de Lena y Deliah según mis sueños y también se que evita a los hombres de cualquiera de las dos familias pero no sé el porqué, lástima que escogió a la familia del tipo equivocado.

- _**"no te preocupes mama, con ayuda de esa pelirroja me encargare de desterrar a esa bruja"**_—dije mirando al cielo

Mas que una promesa, siento como su fuera el propósito de mi vida, en mi árbol genealógico mi madre fue la primer mujer de la familia (N/A: desendiende de Deliah, ósea si hubo mujeres pero estas eran esposas que venían fuera de la familia…me explico?) Mi madre me tubo a los 15 años producto de una violación, cuando yo era muy pequeño esa maldita mujer se la llevo, al cumplir 21. Si tal vez yo era muy pequeño, pero si algo nunca voy a olvidar es el amor de mi madre y el rostro de ese pedazo de escoria llamada yuki. Tengo que acabar con ella, después de que se lleve a esa pelirroja, tal vez pasen siglos para que nazca otra mujer en cualquiera de las dos familias, y que tal si yo llego a tener una hija, y muero sin podar ayudarla? No. Esa no es una opción, por eso debo acabar con esa bruja antes de que se lleve a esa pelirroja, esta es mi oportunidad.

Ahora solo necesito hablar con mi vecina que es acosada por Yuki decirle lo que se y esperar a que no quiera suicidarse para acabar con esto.

* * *

><p><strong>pov.::Momoko::.<strong>

~a la salida del trabajo de Momoko~

El día lunes, había sido el día mas normal desde que cumplí los 20, no había tenido pesadillas, ni encuentros vergonzosos con ningún hombre, ni mi corazón se había alterado gracias a que el lunes no vi indicios de la mujer que me persigue. ¿Será un alma en pena que quiera que la ayude a cruzar al otro lado? ¿Será un fantasma al que le gusta asustar gente? ¿o tal vez será que me mude a vivir al lugar donde ella murió? ¿o tendré algo que ver con las mujeres que en mi sueño la delataron con la inquisición por brujería? Sinceramente no se qué quiere de mi.

Mire mi reloj, eran las 7.40, hoy había sido mi segundo día de trabajo.

La calle estaba desierta y oscura, voltee hacia la derecha y a la izquierda, para comprobar que no había nadie ni nada por ninguna dirección, pero no podía ver mas allá de unos cuantos metros delante de mí, ya que estaba completamente obscuro, voltee al cielo, y no se veían las estrellas, solo la luna y su luz que pintaba a las nubes de un color gris que hacía que el ambiente se notara casi como el de las películas de hombres lobos o de vampiros , con la luna llena en lo alto; la noche nublada y yo la victima perfecta, sola y asustada.

Todos esos pensamientos me empezaron a asustar y yo quería regresar a mi casa más que nada, estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando un relinchido me hiso detenerme.

Frente a mi pasaba un caballo de color negro, con ojos cafés que transmitían miedo, tanto como el que seguramente mis ojos debieron reflejar en los últimos días, su pelaje tan negro como el carbón, brillaba con la luna…

-**'huye! Viene por ti!'**—me dijo el caballo, yo me quede plantada en el medio de la calle que intentaba cruzar, nunca había ni siquiera soñado a un caballo hablándome.

Y así como llego de la nada, de la nada lo vi perderse entre la obscuridad de la carretera mientras galopaba como si escapara de algo.

Cuando lo perdí completamente de vista, un remolino (de aire obviamente) combinado con ojos secas y tierra se acercaba a mi impidiéndome ver, el aire se sentía tan helado, lo cual era extraño, porque estábamos en pleno agosto. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, para que no entrara tierra en ellos, sentía como mi cabello se movía en todas direcciones. Esto llevaba así un par de segundos, así que decidí abrir mis ojos para caminar cercas de una pared hasta que el 'remolino' pasara, cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba de nuevo frente a mí, estaba levitando unos centímetros del suelo, lo suficiente para que mi cabeza llegara a la altura de su cintura y estaba mirándome directamente a los ojos como si buscara algo, hasta que pareció haber encontrado algo en mi mirada porqué su boca se curvo en una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes afilados y juntos unos sobre otros, tal y como los de un tiburón, su sonrisa se extendía tanto que por un momento casi la confundo con el gato de Cheshire (N/A: el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas) su boca aun estaba pintada con ese labial de color negro, como la oscuridad o el pelaje del caballo que me dijo que huyera.

Me tire al pavimento, mirándola aterrada como flotaba frente a mí, ese remolino seguía presente solo envolviéndonos a las dos, haciendo que mi cabello siguiera girando en todas direcciones y de vez en cuando tapando mi vista, pero los largos cabellos de esa mujer ni siquiera se movían, seguían en su lugar, (claro aun despeinados pero a lo que me refiero es que el viento parecía no moverlos)

Me arme de valor por unos segundos para levantarme del suelo, pero mis piernas igual temblaban ligeramente

-**¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI!**—le grite, estaba sorprendida, pero no podía dejar que se diera cuenta que así como mi impulso de valentía llego, se fue en cuanto termine de gritar, así que puse la cara más seria que tengo.

Sus expresiones faciales cambiaron de estar mirándome con una sonrisa perturbadora a una sonrisa pero con signo de interrogación, como si ella se estuviera burlando de mi 'valor' y luego a una sonrisa más grande aun! De hecho creí que los extremos de sus labios se romperían para poder hacer una sonrisa mas grande, pero afortunadamente eso no paso, solo emitió un carcajada tan…espeluznante, se había oído como si una manada de hienas se hubieran reído a coro y detrás de ella se pudieron apreciar relámpagos a la vez que los tonos de su voz cambiaban.

La 'mujer' volteo hacia nuestra izquierda, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarla, luego regreso su vista hacia mí y sonrió aun más al ver que el miedo se notaba por todo mí ser.

Parpadeé una vez, la primera que recuerdo desde que el caballo me dijo que huyera, pero cuando abrí mis ojos la mujer ya no estaba, en cambio un luz estaba frente a mí, hacia mi izquierda iluminándome.

-**¡¿PUEDES QUITARTE DE AHÍ?**—pregunto escandalizado un hombre en su coche que me pitaba desesperadamente esperando a que me quitara del medio de la carretera.

Entonces me quite de en medio de la carretera, para que el hombre pudiera pasar, voltee hacia el cielo, pero unas gotas me obligaron a bajar la mirada, aun sentía frio e intenté abrazarme a mi misma para darme algo de calor pero note que eso sería casi imposible pues estaba empapada… ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llover? No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que la noche acaba de empezar y necesito volver a mi casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sissie131<strong>: si lo eres! Ya lo hara…

**Byb03**: busca a quien la bruja quiere llevarse para eliminarla n.n

**Kuroda117**: entonces un alarido es bueno?

**Sebas li 2496**: :D espero que te haya gustado n.n

**blossXbrick**: si eres una pervertidota XD

**bumbatwint-chan**: haha si! Que pena, por eso recuerda siempre cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro XD y gracias!

**Danitha-DN**: qué bueno que te gusto dani!


	5. Venator

_'quien no aprende de la historia, está condenado a repetirla'_

7 días después del cumpleaños de Momoko - 358 días restantes

* * *

><p><strong>.:pov Momoko:.<strong>

Hace unas cuantas cuadras que camina tras de mí, lo mire discretamente mientras volteaba disimuladamente, y decidí no prestarle atención, la noche anterior, había llegado a mi pequeño departamento y unos minutos después tocaron la puerta, abrí y era el vecino pelirrojo, dijo que quería hablar conmigo, pero yo le dije que me disculpara pues no tenía ganas y algo en su mirada me decía que quería hablar de la loca que me acosa, no espere a que dijera nada más y cerré la puerta, luego recordé todo lo que había pasado minutos antes y me puse a llorar.

Lo sé soy débil, pero que puedo hacer? Yo ya me había acostumbrado a que mi vida fuera simple. Tan común y corriente como la de los demás, pero noo! Cumplo 20, me voy de mi casa para independizarme, y una bruja me acosa, y para colmo mi vecino parece estar acosándome por igual, _que quiere el universo de mi? ¿Por qué yo?_ Ya sé, cuando era mas pequeña siempre quise ser una aventurera y lo pedí como deseo a una estrella fugaz, _¿es por eso? ¿y porque cuando le pedí un perro morado con ojos rosas y que pudiera volar a una fuente de los deseos no me lo concedió?_

Iba muy metida en mis pensamientos, y no note cuando dejo de seguirme.

Mucho menos note cuando me dirigí a un extraño bosque involuntariamente

* * *

><p><strong>.:pov Brick:.<strong>

**-pelirroja estúpida-**murmure al perderla de vista, ayer la vi llegar muy asustada, supongo que yuki ha de haber estado muy ocupada intentando que le dé un ataque al corazón, pero no lo logro

**-¿por dónde se metió?-**pregunte para voltear de derecha a izquierda, al voltear hacia la izquierda me tope con la cara de la cosa que más odio.

**-TU-**dije con veneno, tenía tantas ganas de matarla ahí mismo, pero sé que eso es imposible…por ahora, además de intentar algo contra ella solo la enfurecería. Ella me miraba con sus horribles ojos negros flotando unos centímetros, pero aun así mantenía cierta distancia conmigo

**-No te metas en mis asuntos…-**dijo mirándome con un odio profundo caso el mismo que yo le tenía a ella, pero además de odio, podía ver… ¿temor? ¿Esa tipa me tenía miedo?

**-¿es una amenaza?—**le pregunte desafiante, no me haría a un lado tan fácil otra vez.

**-tómalo como quieras—**dijo, luego sonrió y desapareció, sinceramente esperaba que me atacara o algo así ya que esta era la segunda conversación que tenia con ella-y la más larga- en la primera solo me aventó hasta el otro lado de la casa y esta hasta creo que me hablo con miedo, la primera vez que hablamos me dijo lo mismo '_aléjate_' y ese fue mi error…escucharla, me aleje dejando a mi madre caer poco a poco en la locura, su cordura había casi desaparecido cuando vino por ella.

Nadie le creyó a mi madre, solo me tenía a mí y yo a ella, hasta que según las autoridades_ 'desapareció_' de la faz de la tierra, obviamente yo vi o que paso, pero nadie le creyó a un niñito asustado y huérfano, así que pase meses en terapia-que por cierto me deprimió bastante después de haber visto a mi madre ser arrastrada a quien sabe dónde y luego ser encerrado en un gran cuarto blanco para hablar con distintos extraños sobre tu vida siendo un niño - y de ahí pasar al cuidado de mis abuelos que se convirtieron un par de ogros desde que mi madre ´desapareció, por eso esta vez no le hare caso.

* * *

><p><strong>.:pov Momoko:.<strong>

Cuando me di cuenta donde estaba, me encontraba parada en medio de un bosque, había arboles muy altos y gruesos, era un paisaje lindo, el sol de el atardecer quedaba a la perfección con ese bosque que parecía sacado de una película de cuentos de hadas, a lo lejos divise un castillo –o lo que quedaba de él - muy grande, a su alrededor había paredes en ruinas, pero había una pequeña torre que parecía intacta, como si aun estuviera siendo cuidada por alguien…

Y si, ustedes dirán_ "no tonta, no vallas ahí!'' 'Que está mal contigo'_ pero desgraciadamente si estuviera en una película de terror yo sería el tipo de persona que no piensa lo que hace hasta que ya está a punto de ser asesinada.

Me adentre en lo que quedaba del castillo, y me di cuenta de que estaba rodeado por un pequeño riachuelo, ahora concentre mi vista en el frente, no quería tener más sorpresas de muerte, mi corazón me lo agradecería mucho si fuera menos asustadiza…

Escuche el ruido de una roca, como cuando uno tropieza con una, voltee rápidamente para ver una sombra que corría a toda velocidad, estaba pensando en los pros y el contra de seguir a esa sombra, por un lado; si fuera mala no huiría de mí. Y por otro lado; tal vez si sea mala y quiera llevarme a una trampa de muerte…aunque igual no tengo idea de cómo salir de este bosque así que si no moría de susto, moriría de hambre al no saber salir de aquí.

Seguí a la sombra, -o al menos lo intente, ya que la perdí a mitad del camino exactamente frente a la torre que vi desde afuera del castillo, estaba adorada por una enredadera- me detuve a tomar un poco de aire, y frente a mi había unas escaleras, me senté ahí para descansar mejor.

Me levante dispuesta a buscar un camino para Salir de aquí, y entonces oí el rechinido de una puerta. Provenía de lo alto de las escaleras, pero ¿Cómo? Nadie pasó frente a mí, y esa 'sombra' no pudo ser pues la había perdido en otra dirección, así que decidí seguir el ruido y subir las escaleras, solo espero que no sea esa bruja que me acosa.

Cuando llegue a la al segundo piso de la torre, frente a mi había una puerta con marco arqueado, era de madera, no había sido pintada en absoluto la madera era virgen, era la puerta más bonita que había visto, la perilla era de oro y tenia tallada la cara de un león y su melena estaba delineada en color rojo, sus ojos se vean tan reales, como los de las muñecas de porcelana que parece que te miran pero estos eran mucho mas pequeños.

Abrí la puerta que hiso un rechinido como el que había escuchado segundos antes;

Un niño estaba ahí. Tenía el cabello café obscuro, y sus ojos eran verde aceituna, y su piel era de un tono morena clara.

**-hola, yo…-**

**-si, si, lo que buscas esta en el ultimo estante—**me dijo haciendo una seña con la mano indicando que me fuera

Sin decir más, camine por los largos pasillos de esa biblioteca, la verdad yo no buscaba nada, pero dijo que lo que buscaba estaba en el ultimo estante, quien sabe, tal vez pueda ver algo interesante aquí, y luego pedir indicaciones de cómo volver o con mucha suerte encontrar un mapa.

El último estante, era diferente de los otros, este era de color dorado, y todos los libros tenían la portada de color negro.

Mire que Había libros que en el lomo decían _'la gran guerra del zombi_'_ 'el legado la momia' 'lenguaje de los arboles' 'la filosofía de las sirenas'_ etc.; entre ellos había un libro que llamo mi atención, era bastante grueso, más que los demás, lo tome de su lugar y el titulo que estaba en letras color morado decía_ 'la maldición, la víctima, el cazador y la bruja'_

Eso en definitiva me llamo la atención, le pediría al niño –que al parecer era el encargado de esta…biblioteca- si me permitía leerlo, ya que había un letrero que decía 'preguntar antes de leer'

**-disculpa, ¿crees que pueda…-**

**-si, llévatelo, es tuyo—**dijo sin despegar los ojos de su libro y yo mire la tapa de mi libro una vez más, enserio era mío?

**-gracias—**voltee para mandarle una sonrisa en agradecimiento, pero no había nadie ahí. No había nada ahí, ni libros ni estantes, nada absolutamente, solo era un cuarto vacio.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido posible, no me gustaría estar en el medio del bosque en la noche y a sabiendas que cosas muy extrañas me han estado pasando. ¿Dónde está el vecino sexy que te sigue cuando lo necesitas? Escuche la puerta cerrarse con el mismo rechinido que cuando la abrí. Y la misma voz que tenía el caballo que me dijo que me fuera hace un día, pero esta vez se oía a lo lejos como un susurro:_ 'suerte'_. En vez de solo desearme suerte, o podía mejor indicarme el camino de la salida de por aquí?

Si mi mama estuviera viéndome en estos momentos diría el típico_ 'te lo dije'_ y mi padre diría;_ 'hija no estás preparada para esto, solo es el estrés vuelve a casa no puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta'_ y mi hermanita diría _'espero que estés feliz, tendré que regresar a mi antiguo cuarto y dejare el tuyo'. _

La verdad no quería pasar por eso, aveces puedo ser exagerada, torpe o infantil pero eso no quiere decir que no este capacitada para sobrevivir por mi cuenta, pero es que y que tal si estoy enloqueciendo? O si antes de llegar aquí tuve un accidente y quede en coma y solo estoy soñando…SI!, eso debe ser. Solo estoy en coma y nada de esto es real. Pero…como distinguir la realidad de la fantasía? Digo cualquiera pensaría que esto es un invento de una niña de kínder o de una loca…pero y si es real?

Bueno, coma o no, realidad o fantasía, de alguna manera lograría sobrellevar esto, si estoy en coma no tengo nada que perder, y si esto es la realidad, ya es tiempo de que me comporte como una adulta y enfrente las cosas, es hora de que agarre al toro por los cuentos, la loca bruja quiere molestarme? ¿Quiere guerra? Pues por mi nombre que le doy guerra!

E increíblemente Salí del bosque más rápido de lo pensado y le doy gracias al cielo ya que nací sin el más mínimo sentido de la orientación, el día está acabando demasiado rápido, Pero antes iré con el sexy vecino para saber qué es lo que quiere.

* * *

><p><strong>.:pov Birck:.<strong>

Hacia un rato que había tenido una 'conversación' con yuki y me sentía cansado, fui a fijarme si la pelirroja estaba en su departamento pero no, no estaba, tan solo si la muy idiota hubiera querido hablar conmigo antes ya estuviéramos buscando una solución antes de que el tiempo se acabe, luego escuche unos golpes en mi puerta.

**-¿si?—**dije abriendo mi puerta

**-de que querías hablar conmigo el otro día?—**

**-¿quieres pasar?—**la invite a pasar, pues no quería que alguna persona pasara y nos escuchara hablando de brujas y maldiciones…

**-bueno…-** dijo no muy convencida pero igual paso

**-tu departamento está muy…-**

**-¿decorado?—**y si, la verdad yo también había notado que estaba excesivamente decorado, pero alejaba a todos los malos espíritus –tales como brujas, demonios, etc—no soy una persona muy religiosa, pero tampoco quiero hacer enojar a alguien que conoce cosas que yo ignoro sin protección. Había imágenes de cruces, espanta sueños, la mano de Fátima, también tengo un trébol de cuatro hojas por ahí e incluso tengo un tatuaje en mi mano derecha de la cruz de san Bartolomé.

**-…si—**

**-bueno, no creo que hayas venido a admirar mi casa, cierto?—**

**-eh..si, digo no, el punto es que en la mañana me estabas siguiendo, y no lo niegues para que me seguías?—**

**-bueno, primero lo primero, me llamo Brick—**dije extendiéndole mi mano derecha

**-y yo Momoko, lindo tatuaje—**dijo estrechando su mano con la mía

**-que observadora-**

**-mi hermana diría metiche—**

**-¿tienes una hermana?—**

**-si—**

**-y es más joven que tu, por lo tanto debe tener menos de 20—**

**-eres psíquico? —**

**-no, y que es eso?—**tenía un libro en sus manos escrito en un extraño lenguaje, era muy parecido al que mama leía todas las noches meses antes de que yuki me la quitara.

**-un libro—**

**-si genio, me refiero de que es o de que trata—**

**-oh no sé, pero la portada dice: 'la maldición, la víctima, el cazador y la bruja'—** dijo leyendo la pasta del libro

**-entiendes lo que dice?-**

**-em…claro, ¿por qué?—**

**-por que ese libro está en un idioma que a mi parecer o está en hebreo o es una lengua muerta—**dije quitándole el libro para admirarlo, pero las hojas estaban en blanco, así que se lo devolví.

* * *

><p><strong>.:pov Momoko::.<strong>

**-mira vengo contigo porque no tengo a nadie más, y tú has de pensar que estoy loca y…-**empece a hablar desesperadamente, necesitaba ayuda, hoy no he visto a la bruja y sinceramente no quiero verla más, pero igual necesito ayuda de alguien

**-no estás loca…te ayudare**-dijo el sentándose frente a mi

**-gracias, pero es que no sabes…-**

**-cuando fue tu cumpleaños?—**

**-hace…siete días—**

**-entonces nos quedan…358 días—**

**-¿para mi próximo cumpleaños?-**

**-no tonta, para que el tiempo se te acabe—**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?—**

**-el día en que tu cumplas 21 yuki te arrastrara con ella y luego esperara a que tu hermana llegue a los 20 para hacer lo mismo que está haciendo contigo—**

**-¿QUEE?—**

* * *

><p><strong>Sissie131:<strong> no, tal vez los mencione, pero no tendrán nada que ver aquí.

**Byb03**: miedosita, ni dio miedo XD

**Sebas li 2496**: si pobre Brick

**Bumbatwint-chan:** ponto sabremos lo que queremos saber sobre la bruja yuki. Asi de largo esta bien?

**danitha-DN**: denada! Al contrario gracias a ti por leer!

**blossXbrick:** tu crees?, no sé yo no pensé en Momoko como interés romántico de Brick ni viceversa.

**Kuroda117**: te parece? Nunca he visto la maldición…algún día la veré.

**Ta-Min Ishida 84**: si pobre Brick, que bueno que te gusto.

**Luite199**: qué bueno que te gusta o diferente, por que es lo que tengo planeado para el final.

**Caro**: si, para eso está Brick, pues…no había pensado en poner romance en este fic ya que Brick esta algo obsesionado con eso de la bruja pero igual para eso tiene que estar con momo todo el tiepo para cuidarla y eso …pero el tiempo lo dirá XD

**BlossxBrick1130**: momo tiene mucho que ver en esto, ya que la bruja va por ella, y Brick es el cazador así que…hazte una idea. No creo que el seguro de una puerta pueda con una bruja deseosa de venganza.

**Hasstrol**: gracias, aunque ese no es el punto, no es para asustar ya que yo también me asusto muy difícilmente asi que no podría detallar exactamente escenarios de terror que yo sienta que asusten, el punto es que Momoko es la miedosa, osea si oye a una abeja zumbar se asusta XD (por decirlo asi)


	6. Notitia

jiji el capitulo mas corto que he hecho. pero no tenia nada que hacer y no tenia muchas ganas de escribir, si díganme floja y adivinen que? a mucha honrra! XD

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡¿QUEE? MENTIRA, ESO NO PUEDE SER, TODO ES MI CULPA CIERTO? NO DEVI CONTESTARLE!<strong>-

_*-blah, blah, blah…-* era todo lo que oía Brick, y lo demostraba con su cara de aburrimiento_

**-cálmate, si te pones histérica no arreglaras nada y si vuelves a gritar en mi oído me quedare sordo y no podre ayudarte -**

**-perdón, pero esto…-**

**-si, si te explico, espera no has tenido sueños o algo así sobre el día que quemaron a yuki?—**

**-quien es yuki?—**

**-la bruja—**

**-si…y eso nos dice que?—**

**-que eres idiota y que esa era su señal, la señal que explicaba el porqué te pasa esto a ti—**

**-OYE! ¿eso quiere decir que una de mis ancestros era alguna de las que la delataron?—**

**-si..-dijo con un largo suspiro**

**- ¿y tu como sabes tanto de esto?—**

**-mi mama, a ella se la llevo-**

**-hay no, y que tal se me pinto el cabello, me cambio de cuidad y uso lentes de contacto, me cambiare el nombre y ahora seré Petronila minazaki, si esa seré yo, luego me llevare a Kuriko y le cambiaré el nombre también ella se llamara Bubafina torrez, si eso hare-**

**-no seas boba, eso no serviría y ¿Petronila, Bubafina, enserio?—**

**-asi se llamaba mi tortuga y un loro, y si no sirve entonces que?—**

**-hay que matarla-**

**-que no se supone que ya estaba muerta?-**

**-¿de dónde sacas que está muerta?-**

**-¿o sea que es tan mortal como nosotros?-**

**-algo asi…-**

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews<p>

**Sebas li 2496**

**BlossxBrick1130**

**Sissie131**

**Danitha-DN**

**blossXbrick**

**K-117**

**Lucite199**

**Caro**

**Phamtom Lady**


	7. Mortale

y sigo flojeando, este capitulo tampoco sera tan largo.

* * *

><p><strong>-pero… ¿Qué no la habían quemado o algo así?-<strong>Momoko pregunto con duda

**-no, echo la maldición y escapo, se ha estado escondido desde entonces…**- conto Brick con una mano en su barbilla como si tuviera ciertas dudas sobre el asunto

**-ósea, que sigue siendo mortal? Y podemos eliminarla-** dijo Momoko pasando su dedo índice por el cuello

**-si, si puede morir, pero debe ser con un arma especial, no creas que nomas es llegar con un cuchillo de cocina encajárselo y ya, verdad?-**dijo con burla

**-eh no…-**dijo Momoko mirando hacia la esquina superior izquierda Brick suspiro, si lograban acabar con yuki sería el milagro del siglo…

**-crees que esto tenga algo que ver?-**

**-ya que dice: 'la maldición, la víctima, el cazador y la bruja' imagino que no…OH! Espera, TU tienes una maldición, TU eres la víctima, YO supongo que soy tal cazador y la bruja ES yuki…así que SI, BINGO GENIO!**-Dijo fingiendo felicidad

**-oye, tú sarcasmo me lástima! No necesitas ser tan grosero!-**

**-perdón, es que tienes algo que me saca de quicio -**

**- ¿no me digas?-**dijo Momoko con el mismo sarcasmo que usaba Brick

**-bueno ya entendí tu también sabes usar el sarcasmo, ahora ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-**

**-oh, me perdí en un bosque mágico, luego encontré un castillo, y después una sombra me guio a una biblioteca y luego me dijeron que libro agarrar y todo desapareció, fin-**

**-claro…mira creo que necesitas ir…-**

**-NO ESTOY LOCA!-**

**-y nunca dije que lo estuvieras, solo creo que debes ir a tu casa leer el libro y después decirme de que trata o algo así, ya que yo no lo entiendo y al parecer tu si-**

**-esta bien, pero que si hago viene yuki de nuevo?-**

**-no te preocupes, no puede tocarte, lo único que puede hacer es asustarte-**

**-¿a no puede tocarme?-**pregunto Momoko con algo de alivio y sorpresa

**-no, si pudiera ya estarías muerta-**dijo Brick con burla

**-pero eso sería hasta mi próximo cumpleaños?-**

**-si, ahora ve a descansar, y si te da una 'visita' entonces memoriza todo lo que haga o diga, pero tu ignórala, y bienes y me cuentas, está bien?-**

**-pero…-**dijo Momoko dudando

**-nada, ya te acostumbraras, solo te aconsejo que no grites, ya que todo se oye para acá si? Adiós-**dijo Brick cerrando la puerta al (prácticamente empujar a la salida a Momoko)

**_-que grosero, de puro coraje correré hasta aquí gritando hasta despertarlo…_-**dijo Momoko dirigiéndose a su departamento

**-te oí!-** le grito brick desde su departamento

**-ese es el punto!-** le grito de vuelta

* * *

><p><strong>Sebas li 2496<strong>: que bien!

**blossXbrick:** jiji

**danita-DN**: qué bueno que te gusto aquí esta!

**k-117**: que exagerado , bueno si fue corto u.u

**BlossxBrick1130**: si, no tenía nada que hacer…hoy tampoco

**Caro:** si, ella puede moriry si demaciada pasicencia diría yo

**Byb03:** esque hasta yo la trataría asi xd

**Romi-love:** si romi! Ya sé quién eres! Listo continuado!

**Lia-sennenko:** listo aquí deje el capitulo!


	8. Iudiciis

****ya se, ya sé, tarde un poco, pero estoy viva, últimamente tengo mucho en la cabeza y muy pocas ideas en cuanto a seguir con mis fics así que no esperen mucho de mi por ahora intento actualizar lo mas pronto que me llegan las ideas...o antes de que llegue la flojera, es que me ama, que se le puede hacer XD

* * *

><p><strong>Sebas li 2496<strong>: si igual yo, sarcástico y rudo

**Danita-DN**:y serán así de cortos, ya que últimamente duermo y flojeo…que si hubiera corona, leerías a la reina

**blossXbrick**: jiji entonces los hare así de cortos

**Caro**: jajaja aunque ella quisiera no podría ignorarla así nomas XD

**Lia-sennenko**: asi de largos? Listo seguí así!

**LULYFAN DEPPGZ**: tal vez y aun no eh pensado que será el arma…

**Ta-Min Ishida 84**: esperemos que si, ya que no planeo que esto tenga un final feliz…

* * *

><p>Momoko fue a su departamento, abrió la puerta lentamente pensando en lo que había pasado estos días ¿Por qué la pasa esto a ella siendo la más miedosa de todas? Es decir, no había por ahí miles de personas deseosas de aventuras y retos? Ella no estaba en esa categoría! Ella solo quería una vida normal! Aprender a sobrevivir, enamorarse, tener una familia como todos! Ella no había pedido nacer con una maldición, es decir… ella que culpa tenia?<p>

Entrando a su departamento, rápidamente cerró la puerta temiendo que alguien entrara detrás de ella_ 'que estúpida_' pensó, si yuki quisiera ir tras ella, no entraría por la puerta simplemente aparecería y ya. Se deslizo hasta llegar al piso y sentarse en la fría loseta.

Momoko miro una vez más el libro en sus manos, dudando si leerlo o no, sabía que en el encontraría las respuestas que buscaba, pero de eso mismo tenía miedo, de encontrar respuestas que no quería oír. Sin muchas ganas aventó el libro en una mesita de noche, ya lo leería después, ahora tenía bastante sueño como para leer más de una página de un libro que de verdad no quería leer pero que igual debía leer.

Luego sintió un peso extra sobre sus piernas, cosa que la trajo a la realidad. Miro a sus fieles canes que la miraban curiosos, como si supieran lo que le pasa, aun recordaba la vez que los adopto, ella quería un perrito pequeño que pudiera hacerle compañía sin ocupar mucho espacio, y luego miro a un par de cachorros (un doberman y un french poodle) se enamoro de ese par de perritos que parecían inseparables uno del otro y termino adoptándolos a ambos los cuales se volvieron fieles seguidores de Momoko al instante.

Los alimento, ellos no comían nada que ella no les sirviera.

Después se puso su pillama de estrellas y lunas color azul cielo y se fue a dormir, huggin (doberman) y munnin (french poodle) durmieron en lados diferentes de su cama, de esa forma ella se sentía más segura, con sus fieles amigos cuidándola.

La noche fue la más tranquila que tuvo desde que cumplió 20.

* * *

><p><strong>8 días después del cumpleaños de Momoko- 357<strong>

* * *

><p>Despertó dando un gran bostezo y estirándose como si fuera Elástigirl, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, miro el reloj y eran las 6:45 y entraba a trabajar a las 12:00 aun tenía mucho tiempo y ya no tenia sueño, se sentía como nueva.<p>

no tenía mucha hambre así que fue a la cocina y busco lo necesario para preparan un cereal, y se dio cuenta de que no había leche, así que fue a tomar algo de dinero para comprar algo, había una tienda cerca, y era muy temprano así que dudaba que mucha gente la viera en piyama y recién levantada.

Fue compro leche, y unas cosas más que le hacían falta, por suerte lo que predijo era cierto, no había mucha gente solo la cajera que la miro como si fuera lo más extraño del planeta, pero Momoko no le tomo mucha importancia, pago y camino rápido para llegar a su departamento.

Al entrar noto que ninguno de sus fieles cacorros estaban esperándola en la puerta, cosa rara.

Al entrar en la cocina ahí se encontraba yuki levitando sobre los dos perros inconscientes, a los cuales les decía cosas al oído, mientras que ellos respiraban agitadamente. A Momoko se le cayeron las cosas de las manos, con cada palabra que yuki les decía, su sonrisa se hacía mas grande. Después los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a morderse uno a otro ferozmente como si de dos leones se tratara, Momoko los observaba con miedo, nunca habían actuado así tan agresivos, yuki rápidamente desapareció, y los animales seguían mordiéndose, munnin (el french poodle) estaba cediendo ante huggin (el doberman) los dos tenían rasguños y sangraban pero ninguno se detenía se oían lamentos de parte de los dos animales pero no se podía distinguir el lamento de uno o de otro, ¿Cómo es que si se suponía que desde su departamento se oía todo hasta el de Brick, nadie podía venir a ayudarla? Ella solo observaba a los fieles compañeros lastimarse el uno al otro sin razón, gracias a yuki. Finalmente se movió de su lugar gritando e intentando separarlos, pero no podía, los animales solo se alejaban y seguían en su contienda el uno contra el otro, hasta que finalmente munnin callo respirando difícilmente al piso, su blanco y lanudo pelaje ahora estaba manchado de rojo y ahora se encontraba pegado a su cuerpo, debido a la sangre. Momoko se acercaba lentamente hasta el, para intentar ayudarlo de la manera en que pudiera, aunque en el fondo sabia que solo quería acercarse para despedirse de su fiel mascota, pero un gruñido tan potente como el de un león la alerto, se trataba de huggin, el perro que ahora se encontraba cubierto de la sangre del munnin y de el mismo, miraba a Momoko como si se tratara de un extraño invadiendo su territorio, ella estaba asustada, quería acercarse y tranquilizarlo pero no estaba muy segura que eso resultara, no quería arriesgarse a salir lastimada, pero el animal sí que tenía intenciones de lastimarla.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que apenas y podía sentirlo, quería gritar pero de su boca no salía nada.

Entonces yuki apareció, y soltó una estruendosa carcajada que erizo cada hebra del cabello de Momoko, si antes estaba asustada, eso ahora se quedaba corto.

La miro, y con su mirada le decía lo patética que se veía, entonces miro a huggin quien dejo de mirar asesinamente a Momoko para voltear a ver a munnin y olfatearlo para darse cuenta de que se había ido. Yuki le sonrió a Momoko quien la miraba sin expresión en su rostro _'tal vez si hubiera leído el libro lo pude haberlo evitado o tal vez si fuera más valiente'_ pensó con culpa, ella la había asustado como nunca antes, ella había hecho que sus dos fieles mascotas palearan sin razón, ella también le haría eso a su hermana, Momoko no se lo permitiría. Dejaría el miedo atrás y acabaría con ella, quien acababa de matar a la vieja asustadiza Momoko para hacer que de sus cenizas naciera una nueva, una que podía manejar esta situación y Salir adelante por su bien y por el de su hermana, y también el la demás gente involucrada.

La miro tan segura como pudo y dijo

**-acabare contigo así sea lo último que haga, perra- **


	9. Adiutorem

Sebas li 2496: lo se, yo también odiaría que lastimaran a mis pequeños bebes

catSeeU: aquí esta!

Lucite199: que bueno que te gusto! Ahí está al continuación!

Lia-sennenko: si es mejor aprender :/ lástima que a ella le toco por las malas.

Caro: 'solo quiero que la maten' JAJAJAJAJA! No se por que pero rai mucho con tu comentario, y tendre en cuenta eso. Gracias, creo que fue pronto!

DaniRow-DN: jiji esta vez no te dejare con el suspenso. Jajaja te duermes en clases? Mis respetos, yo duermo cuando mi hermanita me empieza a contar como le fue en la escuela (que por cierto nunca le pregunto ella solo llega y empieza a hablar XD)

Blossxbrick1130: si! No es tan grosero…solo sarcástico…bueno si, ahí está, y no, aun no tengo planeado explotar, ni siquiera por toda la humanidad XD

Ppg y yo : que bien! Me haces sentir súper especial! Gracias! Lloraste? Aww T-T pobrecita de tu. Pues…sabes que? Buena idea veré como la incorporo al fic despues si?.

* * *

><p><strong><span>14 días después. (21 días desde el cumpleaños de Momoko- 344 días restantes)<span>**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la vez que le había dicho a yuki que me desharía de ella y no se había acercado a mí, y yo sabía que no era precisamente por miedo, no, ella debía estar preparando algo. Tampoco había visto a Brick, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, nadie podía darme razón de él, así que pensé que me estaba evitando y deje de buscarlo hace un par de días.

Llevaba dos semanas de completa paz. Solo iba a trabajar llegaba y leía y descansaba. Casi no hablaba con nadie, a veces incluso olvidaba el sonido de mi propia voz. Y cuando llegaba a escucharla me sorprendía de el tono que tenia, era uno muy serio, como si estuviera amargada.

Me había dedicado a leer el libro, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para leerlo, pero hacia lo posible por leer un capitulo completo diario.

Pero aun seguía muy enojada para concentrarme lo bastante, ya que a la única persona que podía contarle (Brick) no lo había visto, y después de lo que le hiso una de mis mascotas al otro…no podía ni mirarlo sin sentir rencor hacia el perro. Es decir, sé que no fue su culpa, pero aun así le tengo rencor y hasta un poco de odio, así que me deshice de él, y me sorprendió no ponerme sentimental, es mas ni siquiera siento remordimiento o culpa por haberme deshecho de un ser vivo tan apegado a mí, esa era una emoción nueva para mí y supongo que es la indiferencia.

Volviendo al libro, había leído muchas cosas en él, y tenía miles de dudas, preguntas, teorías y conclusiones y cada una de ellas podría ser tan herrada o verdadera como la anterior.

_''El cazador la bruja y la victima'_' ese era el titulo.

Y justo debajo de cada subtitulo de cada capítulo del libro decía_ 'las cosas no son lo que parecen, nunca lo son'_

Lo que me puso a pensar, que Brick podía ser la víctima, ya que perdió a su ser más querido osea, su mama, está prácticamente obsesionado con matar a yuki.

O bien podía ser el cazador, ya que él sabe mucho sobre yuki y las cosas que se necesitan para acabar con ella.

Obviamente la bruja es yuki.

Y yo, hay la posibilidad de que no sea la víctima, ya que solo le la lleva asustándome.

También pude que yo sea la cazadora.

Esas son solo unas de las miles de teorías que tengo.

También había descubierto un par de cosas interesantes, como que yuki se mantenía viva absorbiendo el alma de sus víctimas y si yo moría antes de los 21 por otras causas ella quedaría increíblemente débil, como cualquier humano normal, y mi hermanita tendría una posibilidad mayor de acabar con ella. Pero aun así no pensaba suicidarme, al menos hasta que supiera que no hay salvación y quedara un día para mi próximo cumpleaños.

Eso me dio a entender dos cosas.

Uno; que era muy posible que aun sabiendo todo sobre acabar con ella, no pudiera hacerlo.

Y dos; que yuki en cierta forma, nos protegía a mí y a mi hermana de cualquier muerte hasta los 21 excepto claro las de forma natural.

Pero yo no estaba sola, tenía a Brick de mi lado, y él me ayudaría si tan solo supiera donde se había metido.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(22 días desde el cumpleaños de Momoko- 343 días restantes) 2:03 am<span>**

Estaba dormitando, ya me faltaba poco para dormir cuando parpadee mire el rostro de yuki que me escupía en la cara y desperté de golpe.

**-eww-** desperté limpiándome el rostro, aunque en el no había nada, había sido solo un sueño, uno que me decía que por más que me sienta sola o segura, nunca lo estoy, ahí está ella mirándome desde algún lugar, observando mis reacciones.

**-día libre-**dije al aire mirando mi despertador, apenas eran las 2:07 am. Tenía tiempo de dormir unas cuantas horas más y después leer el libro.

Dormí justo seis horas más, mire el reloj y ya eran las 8:07, fui al baño a cepillar mis dientes y luego tocaron la puerta.

**-yah voiy—**conteste con mi boca llena de espuma de la pasta dental

Luego de terminar con la higiene de mis dientes, fui a abrir la puerta

**-lindo piyama-**

**-¿brick?-**me sorprendió que él fuera quien vino a buscarme, justamente eso iba a hacer yo cuando terminara de arreglarme y tal vez de dormir una hora mas.

**-no soy león-o -**dijo con su usual sarcasmo que empezaba a cansarme

**-mira que graciosito, lástima que tu sarcasmo no me hiere mas-** le dije pasando por alto su 'grosería'

**-¿me dejaras pasar?-**

**-depende, me dirás dónde estabas?-**

**-¿tendrás jugo de manzana?-**

**-deja de jugar!-**

**-y tu de ser tan amargada!-**

**-no soy amargada!-**y justo por la esquina de mi ojo derecho, jure mirar a un chico con una playera azul, luego voltee hacia donde estaba, pero no había nadie.

_*algún ayudante de yuki?*_-pensé

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! y no estaba muerta, solo tenia una cita con mi novio Flojera y su guapo amigo Pereza.<p> 


	10. Adiutorem II

Antes que nada, quiero decir que **Segovax**, o** xelsior456** (en deviantART) se encargo de dibujar a Yuki, (y le quedo muy bien) así que si no se la imaginan dense una vuelta por ahí, para que vean como es! y si tienen una idea de como es yuki, pues igual pásense por ahí para que vean su trabajo.

* * *

><p><span>Pov. Momoko<span>

**-Que buscas?-**pregunto Brick mirando hacia donde miraba Momoko momentos antes

**-Creí haber visto a alguien al lado-**dijo sin despegar la vista del lugar

**-Pues…no, yo no veo a nadie-**dijo negando con la cabeza levemente

**-Que no veas algo no quiere decir que no esté aquí. Por cierto, ¿a qué viniste?-**pregunto restándole importancia a lo otro

**-¿La has visto?-**pregunto Brick evadiendo la respuesta de Momoko

**-¿A yuki? La última vez fue hace dos semanas…-**dijo volteando a su izquierda, recordando algo

**-Supongo que gritaste del miedo hasta quedar afónica, no? Lástima que no estuve- **dijo con un toque de diversión al imaginarse a Momoko gritando y corriendo como loca por todo el lugar

**-No-**contesto cortantemente

**-¿No?-**pregunto esperando a que ella siguiera hablando

**-No, puso a mis mascotas una contra la otra hasta la muerte-**dijo mientras su voz se apagaba al final

**-¿Qué?-**a Brick le parecía difícil creer que yuki hiciera algo como eso, eso quiere decir que quiere el alma de Momoko y la quiere ya.

**-Uno mato al otro-**continuo mirando a un punto fijo en el piso, probablemente donde sus mascotas dormían o donde estuvieron

**-Y donde esta?-**dijo Brick mirando por todo el piso

**-¿Yuki? No lo sé…-**dijo Momoko levantando sus hombros para dejarlos caer de golpe

**-No, tu otra mascota, ¿dónde está?- **dijo mirando por todos lados para localizar al animal

**-Me deshice de él, le busque un lugar donde vivir-** dijo sin verlo

**-PORQUE HICISTE ESO?-**pregunto Brick enojado

**-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin que la imagen de munnin (el french poodle) con su pelaje blanco, manchado de sangre me llegara a la cabeza, no podía ver al huggin sin sentir rencor hacia él, aunque sé que no fue su culpa, no del todo- **contó Momoko aun sin verlo a los ojos, sabia que el la iba a juzgar por lo que hizo, ya que no era una de sus mejores decisiones.

**-Eres más idiota de lo que creí, que no vez que es lo que ella quiere? Que te separes de toda forma de ser viviente que pueda darte fuerza para continuar?, haciendo eso solo le estas facilitando mucho las cosas!-**dijo alzando la voz, pero sin llegar a gritarle, no quería que ningún curioso se pasara a escuchar el espectáculo

**-¿Tienes idea por qué empezó a ponerse agresiva?-**pregunto Brick ya más calmado

**-No-**contesto muy bajito casi inaudible si no fuera porque no había ninguna clase de sonido, no lo hubiera alcanzado a distinguir

**-Porque se siente amenazada-**contesto Brick

**-¿Amenazada?-**repitió Momoko como si la palabra fuera nueva para ella, una palabra que apenas y entendía el concepto, pero el sentimiento sí que lo conocía.

**-Si amenazada, eso quiere decir que algo debemos estar haciendo bien, alégrate-**dijo Brick, sabiendo que se acercaban un poco a su meta, pero que aún quedaba bastante por recorrer

**-Eso quiere decir que, cuanto más nos acerquemos a su destrucción, ¿las personas de mí alrededor sufrirán, como mis perros?-**pregunto esta vez con lagrimas juntándose en sus ojos

**-…-**Brick no contesto nada, siempre hay un precio que pagar, pero no todos estaba dispuestos a pagarlo, estaba segura que Momoko no querría correrlo, pero ella tenía que hacerlo, Brick no podía hacer esto solo, de todo esto él era apenas una pequeña parte, Momoko era casi la mitad y yuki era la otra mitad, el solo estaba involucrado en esto por venganza, y para asegurar el futuro de su –si alguna vez llegaba a tenerla- futura familia

**-Bueno, entonces hay que buscar la manera de deshacernos de ella, lo más pronto posible, si no mi hermana pasara por esto, y no lo permitiré-**contesto limpiando las lágrimas que apenas algunos segundos antes comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas

**-¿Quieres salir a caminar o algo así?-**pregunto Brick, esperando que de esa manera no se pusiera a llorar.

**-Si, la verdad necesito salir y platicar con alguien-**dijo agarrando la mano de Brick para arrastrarlo con ella hasta la salida

* * *

><p>Caminaron una buen rato, era domingo y para ser apenas las 10 de la mañana, había mucha gente, demasiada. Entre ellos miro a un chico de cabello café, con ojos del mismo color y piel morena, quien la miraba fijamente, mientras que la multitud que pasaba por su lado, parecía que incluso le sacaba la vuelta para no moverlo de su lugar, en cambio Momoko recibió un par de empujones, pero el otro chico parecía ser intocable. Ella sabía que había visto esa cara antes, podía apostar su cabeza, pero no recordaba en donde, le parecía muy familiar.<p>

**-¿A quién miras?-**pregunto Brick sacándola de sus pensamientos

**-A él-**dijo apuntando a la nada

**-Ahí no hay nadie-**dijo Brick mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada

**-Ya no está-**dijo Momoko mirando al lugar donde segundos antes había apuntado

Caminaron varios minutos en silencio, nadie decía nada, Momoko ya no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, solo quería sentirse acompañada y en silencio. Brick por su parte, quería que ella le contara algo, no quería hacer preguntas, pero tampoco quería que ella le preguntara.

**-¿Y…?-**dijo hablando, esperando a que ella continuara

**-¿Tú crees que fue cruel, cierto?-**dijo algo triste Momoko

**-No, tú querías decirme donde estaba a quien mirabas y ya no estaba, no le veo lo cruel...-**dijo sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que contestaba

**-No idiota, me refiero a que tú crees que fue cruel que me deshiciera de el otro perro, cierto?-**dijo juntando ambas manos en su espalda

**-Un poco sí, pero supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, es decir si yo estuviera en tu lugar…-**dijo escogiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado, pero fue interrumpido

**-Pero no lo estas-**interrumpo Momoko

**-Exacto, yo no podría decirte que estuvo bien o mal lo que hiciste, porque yo no sabría que hacer, ahorita podría decir que lo hubiera conservado, pero en el momento, tal vez hubiera hecho incluso algo peor con el animal, como abandonarlo a su suerte…o incuso sacrificarlo, pero tú no, cierto?-**

**-No, a pesar de eso, aun lo quería, no lo veía igual pero tampoco lo pensaba dejar a su suerte, lo lleve a una granja…-**dijo recordando el momento en que lo dejo, el perro le aulló cuando se iba, pero ella solo lo ignoró.

**-Sabia que no eras una harpía-**brick sabía que era difícil deshacerse de un ser vivo tan apegado a ti, pero si no lo hacía solo se atormentaba mas con los recuerdos.

**-Gracias…supongo.-**dijo entrecerrando los ojos cuando entendió el insulto, pero no tenia ganas de regresarlo

**-¿Y, dime dónde estabas estos días?-**pregunto Momoko mientras caminaba mirando al piso, cuidando no tropezar con nada

**-Celosa?-**dijo Brick levantando una ceja divertido

**-Si, digo No tarado, solo es curiosidad-**dijo sin ganas de pelear por una tontería, que era lo que Brick quería hacer

**-Pues…por ahí, investigando y cosas así…-**dijo evadiendo el tema

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?-**pregunto Momoko curiosa

**-Estuve leyendo sobre la reencarnación y cosas así…-**dijo mirando hacia otro lado, como no queriendo hablar mucho del tema

**-Suena interesante, y que descubriste o investigaste?-**dijo interesándose en el tema

**-Nunca nadie me había preguntado qué es lo que encuentro o busco después de saber el tipo de cosas que me gusta leer…creo que se asustan y se van tachándome de loco-**dijo terminando de hablar con una leve sonrisa al final

**-Pues ya ves, soy la primera, así que sigue hablando-**dijo Momoko con una sonrisa de lado

**-Pues, hay algunas personas que dicen que se reencarna en animales y viceversa, hay otros que dicen que solo se puede de ser humano a ser humano y animal a animal, algunos dicen que no que es completamente imposible y cosas así…-**

**-Y tú qué piensas al respecto?-**pregunto mirando a la peli-naranja

**-Yo diría que en el cielo o el infierno, o a donde creas que vallamos cuando morimos, no cabe tanto ser vivo, así que tal vez sea muy probable que so exista la reencarnación y tú qué dices?-**

**-Pues nunca eh sido muy creyente, pero tampoco muy incrédula, soy neutral, pero lo que dices tiene sentido para mí-**dijo bajando la mirada

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto Brick

**-¿Crees que mi perrito haya reencarnado?-**pregunto muy bajito, como si le diera vergüenza decirlo

**-No se Momoko-**

**-Sigamos caminando-**

Y así caminaron por toda la cuidad, de vez en cuando, la gente se le quedaba mirando y luego regresaba a lo suyo, Momoko sentía como si todos supieran lo que pasaba en su vida, como si todos la criticaran, pero nadie decía nada, era más bien una mirada como de vergüenza ajena…

**-Adiós-**dijo Momoko despidiéndose de Brick

**-Por cierto, insisto, tienes que decirme donde compras esos piyamas y esas gigantescas pantunflas de oso-**dijo Brick burlándose, mientras se iba

**-¿Qué?-**Momoko no se había dado cuenta de que había salido a caminar por las calles de la cuidad con su piyama y unas pantunflas de oso peludo, que tanto amaba.

**-Que pena!-**grito Momoko entrando lo mas de prisa que pudo hacia su departamento

Al pasar por la ventana, miro que el aire mecía suavemente las hojas de los arboles, y decidió abrir las ventanas, un rato, ceno un cereal, no tenía mucha hambre, se metió a tomar un baño, cuando una ráfaga de viento le helo hasta los huesos, luego recordó que había dejado la ventana abierta, se puso otro piyama esta vez color amarillo con estrellas cafés, y cerro la ventana dispuesta a acostarse para dormir.

(23 días desde el cumpleaños de Momoko- 342 días restantes)

Era de madrugada cuando sintió que le faltaba agua, su cuerpo la exigía, así que tuvo que levantarse, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, el cual después de tomar, puso en la mesita de noche, la luna se encontraba llena, se veía hermosa y se acerco a la ventana para apreciarla mejor por un rato, ya que mañana era lunes, día de ir a trabajar, cuando del otro lado de la calle, en una esquina bajo un farol se encontraba el mismo chico de cabello café que había mirado cuando paseaba con Brick, el chico solo sonreirá, y pudo leer en sus labios como claramente le decía ''nos vemos luego'' a pesar de que él estaba lejos.

* * *

><p><span>Pov. Momoko<span>

Hoy es lunes, desgraciada y afortunadamente, espero ver a Brick, y también ver a ese chico y saber que quiere de una vez por todas, había visto a un chico rubio de ojos azules con facciones muy parecidas a las de el chico de cabellos cafés que había visto ayer, el rubio era muy simpático, y era muy amigo de mi compañera Miyako, pero ellos solo se hablan en secreto, a veces juraba ver a Miyako hablando sola y cuando volvía a mirar estaba con él, luego cuando quería mirarlos de nuevo, solo estaba Miyako, nunca lo veía hasta que estaba con ella, el solo iba agarraba un libro de los estantes y se ponía a hojearlo, todos los días igual, pero yo nunca quise preguntarle a Miyako por él ni nada de eso ya que su amistad, según los había visto tenía muy poco tal vez unas semanas.

Al llegar a la librería, solo estaba Miyako, quien era la que se encargaba de abrir el lugar

**-Buenos días-**la salude

**-Buenos días Momoko-**me contesto ella

**-¿Pasa algo?-**le pregunte ya que no contestaba con mucho entusiasmo

**-Boomer me conto por lo que estas pasando…-**dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro

**-¿Quién es Boomer?-**pregunte intentando haciendo memoria de quien era Boomer, es que yo no recuerdo a ninguno, además de que podría haberle contado a Miyako sobre mi alguien que no conozco?

**-El dice que no importa, que no te culpa de nada ni su hermano que entienden lo que hiciste y también tus razones, que él y su hermano quieren ayudar…-**dijo calmada

**-Miyako no se dé que hablas, y me asustas…-**dije mirándola a los ojos mientras buscaba alguna señal de maldad o de algo más en sus ojos azules pero en ellos solo podía mirar el color del cielo cuando esta despejado

**-¿Cómo que no sabes quién es Boomer, no hablo contigo ayer temprano? El me dijo que había ido a tu departamento pero que estabas con alguien…con un chico pelirrojo, y algo parecido a ti, creo que dijeron que es un vecino tuyo-**solo había otra persona aparte de Brick a quien yo había mirado ayer, es decir a otra que recuerdo

**-Miyako, ahí solo estábamos Brick y yo, enserio detente me asustas-**si, ya sé que dije que no me asustaría tan fácil, pero Miyako se veía tan diferente, es como si hablara con una lunática, una que me dirá cosas que tal vez no quiero saber, o también está la posibilidad de que yuki le haya hecho algo pero si así fuera, de ninguna manera la dejaría sola…

_¿Como a tu mascota?_contesto una voz en mi cabeza, era la mía, si al momento no me sentía mal, ahora me sentía tan mal… que mañana mismo iría por mi perro, después de todo no fue su culpa.

**-Boomer dice que si lo buscas no lo veras, que te relajes-**dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, y luego Miyako inhalando y exhalando, moviendo sus manos y luego las mías para que yo la imitara

**-Como quieres que me relaje si pienso que estás loca, o tal vez poseída…-**le dije soltándome de su agarre, para recordar que posiblemente, este poseída.

**-Pero si ya lo has visto, dice que lo miraste por la esquina de tu ojo, pero después el tuvo que irse y no pudo hablar contigo-**así que era el?

**-Espera, como es?-**el era amigo de Miyako? Tenía que asegurarme

**-Es rubio, de ojos azules, piel mate, es mi mejor amigo, seguro ya lo has visto por aquí-**dijo volteando al lugar donde comúnmente lo podías encontrar leyendo el mismo libro

**-Si, lo eh visto-**dije mirando hacia donde ella miraba

**-Si de acuerdo, le diré—**dijo después de escuchar el silencio, para luego soltar unas

**-Dice que él está aquí para ayudarte, que no te asustes eso es lo último que ocupan…-**Miyako guardo silencio como esperando a que le dijeran algo al oído ya que ladeo su cabeza un poco

**-Boomer dice que tiene que irse, que volverá luego y su hermano igual, su hermano es a quien viste anoche, que no quería despertarte, pero que igual lo hiciste y luego lo viste al otro lado de una calle, también dice que no debes hacer lo que la mama de Brick hiso-** después de decir eso, ella alzo su mano en forma de despedida, definitivamente me quedo claro que Miyako no estaba loca, lo que había dicho, cada palabra tenía sentido, pero, porque 'Boomer y su hermano' querrían ayudarme?

Luego de eso, Miyako se comporto como si nada hubiera pasado, y yo intente no pensar mucho en ello, nos pusimos a poner precios nuevos a los libros recién llegados, a acomodarlos por título, etc; yo aun no comprendía quienes eran Boomer y su hermano y porque querían ayudarme, pero aun así siento que puedo confiar en esos dos seres que apenas veo por algunos instantes. Pero, ¿de qué tenían que perdonarme?

El día me pareció rápido, no había mucha gente este día, era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para no salir, las calles se veían desiertas, si fuera un poco mas paranoica, pensaría que un ataque zombi fue lo que paso y que yo y mi amiga Miyako somos las ultimas, pero eso es más que improbable…o no? Bueno, eso no era ya que si prestabas mucha atención y mirabas muy detalladamente a lo lejos podías ver personas caminando muy campantes por ahí.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta e irme, una mano me detuvo, voltee y no había nadie, pero después escuche como una voz llamaba mi nombre mi nombre

**-Momoko!-**grito Miyako para que fuera con ella

**-¿Si?-**

**-Toma, dijeron que lo necesitarás -**dijo entregándome un sobre grande con lo que parecía ser un libro dentro de el.

Llegue a mi departamento, y abrí el sobre, el libro era el mismo que el amigo de Miyako siempre estaba leyendo, en la pasta había unas palabras escritas por alguien con una pluma de tinta negra: 'no te lo tomes todo tan literal, las apariencias engañan' pude notar que era un libro de sinónimos, de palabras antiguas en su mayoría, había algunas palabras que reconocí del libro de el cazador, la bruja y la víctima, solo que si usabas un sinónimo de este libro en lugar de la palabra original que estaba ahí, el sentido era completamente diferente, todo era más fácil de entender y más lógico.

Mañana saldría temprano del trabajo, y me dedicaría a leer los libros en una manera que pueda ser mas entendible, así que estaba por tirar el sobre gigante cuando oí el sonido de dos metales chocar, parecido al sonido que hacen las llaves, voltee el sobre de modo que cayeron dos placas de metal en mis manos, y entonces comprendí, de que me perdonaba Boomer y su hermano.

Las dos placas de metal eran en forma de hueso y tenían escrito 'Huggin' y 'Munnin' en ellas, y por detrás decían 'Boomer' y 'Yukahiro'.

No podía creerlo, rápidamente llame a la granja donde había dejado a mi mascota, y me dijeron que hacía dos días había fallecido, que cuando lo deje ahí, no había comido nada, que tenía el ánimo decaído y que el miraba através del cerco de malla la carretera por donde yo me había marchado, esperando que volviera pero en lugar de eso el murió de hambre y tristeza, mientras yo leía un libro o me lamentaba de mi vida. Me sentí terriblemente mal, nunca me había sentido tan mal en mi vida. Colgué el teléfono, pensando en que un error y el odio mal dirigido me habían empujado a hacer a un lado a un ser vivo tan importante para mí.

Me di cuenta que todo lo hacía mal y si seguía así moriría no importa que tanta ayuda tenga o de quien.

Y entonces me puse a llorar en silencio.

* * *

><p>BlossxBrick1130: si soy algo floja... no tarde tanto, viste?<p>

Lia-sennenko: si, en un principio no seria boomer, pero luego dije...bueno si, si sera el.

lovetierna: andaba de parranda! hahah, si, si, y pues porque no se me ocurria nada XD, espero que si hayas podido, y si hiciste todo un cuestionario, lastima que no pudiste comentar un ni;eros u.u.

Segovax: nah, si son palabras femeninas, pero podía decir que son extranjeros...

ppg y yo: OH POR DIOS! mi novio flojera anduvo contigo también! me va a oír ese zángano infiel...

sebas li 2496: no, no era boomer, era yukahiro. lo se igual a mi! con decirte que preferiría perder el internet que a mi perrita...

Lucite199: andaba de parranda, era yukahiro, bombón suicidarse? hay un 50 de probabilidades de que eso pase, aun no lo se, listo! continuado!

NikiDaniZ: si son lindos, pero infieles u.u

Caro: lo dejo u.u, si fue lo peor que pudo haber echo, no, no era boomer, todo a su tiempo, si, me parecio espontaneo y divertido, ''solo quiero que muera' XD continuado pronto! y si los dejare hoy...u.u


	11. Pugna

Les dejaría un capítulo más largo, pero siento que muero! Así que les dejare uno corto.

_Lucite199: si, si lo son. Qué bueno! n.n_

_DaniRow-DN: qué bueno que te gusto! Y si, buscare una forma de introducir a butch en la historia n.n_

_Caro: oficialmente loca? Tu? Un poquito nomas n.n (no me mates porfa) si, lo de Miyako esta raro…ya lo explicare luego, jajaja si, nunca superaras lo de Momoko :p qué bueno que te gusta_

_catSeeU: si pobres u.u a mi no me gustan los gatos…supongo que debí matar dos gatos en lugar de dos perros… okay no._

_Sebas li 2496: No llores! ahi un poco mas abajito, deje la continuación n.n_

_Ppg y yo: si, claro el orgullo ante todo XD que bueno que lo entendiste después n.n_

_BlossxBrick1130: yussy! Qué bien leerte por aquí! Cual?_

_Lia-sennenko: si triste por ellos u.u_

_BlossXbrick: listo aquí está el capi! Y si, tus historias si lo tienen!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Momoko<strong>

Me dolían los ojos y hasta un poco la cara por tanto llorar, había estado así unas dos horas, pensando en que si hubiera actuado con la cabeza fría, uno de mis fieles compañeros de la vida estuviera conmigo.

Había dicho que sería más fuerte, pero hablar es muy fácil, no puedo evitar deprimirme por esto, acaso ser fuerte significa no llorar? Si así era, probablemente sería una debilucha siempre, pero aun así me desharía de yuki, yo podía obsesionarme con su destrucción tanto como Brick lo estaba y esto lo haría por mí y por mi hermana y también por los demás miembros de nuestras familias, daría mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque no fuera lo suficiente. No pienso morir sin pelear.

**(24 días desde el cumpleaños de Momoko- 343 días restantes)**

Momoko despertó sin ánimos de nada, hoy era martes, el segundo día mas odiado de la semana justo después del lunes, sin muchos ánimos se levanto del piso, donde durmió, se fue a bañar para despejarse un poco, pero no sirvió de mucho, aun parecía un zombi en busca de comida, pero no desayuno nada, y así se fue a trabajar.

Miyako noto que algo no andaba bien con Momoko, la mando a descansar, dijo que ella cubriría su lugar.

**-¿Enserio?-**contesto medio dormida

**-Si, te vez muy mal, además, para que son las amigas?-**dijo sonriendo

**-Gracias, te debo una-**Momoko no quiso pregunta por lo de Boomer y Yukahiro, porque posiblemente no quería una respuesta, así que tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Camino tranquilamente, esperaba llagar a su casa, descansar un rato y luego llamarle a sus padres, hacia un tiempo que no sabía nada de ellos.

Durmió bastante tiempo, y despertó al sentir una mirada muy fuerte sobre sí.

**-¿Qué haces aquí y como entraste?-**le dijo a la figura que tenia frente a ella

**-eso no importa, tengo aquí bastante tiempo y tu estas muy tranquila durmiendo, como no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse, ¿sabes? No es como que dos días antes de que ella venga por ti, podamos acabar con ella a último minuto y luego vivir felices por siempre en el mundo de color rosa en el que últimamente pareces estar siempre…-**dijo en forma de reclamo

**-¿Qué quieres decir, Brick?-**dijo sentándose en su cama y mirándolo de reojo

**-Siento que no te tomas esto muy enserio, que lo vez como un juego, y déjame decirte que de ti dependen futuras vidas…-**dijo Brick alzando ambas cejas como esperando una explicación

**-Estaba cansada-**dijo poniéndose de pie

**-Últimamente siempre lo has estado, tanto que solo lees del libro que puede ayudarnos un capítulo por día, y cada capítulo es de dos hojas de un maldito libro que parece diccionario…-**dijo escupiendo las últimas palabras

**-Oh, pues disculpa no estar tan obsesionada con yuki como tú lo estás-**contesto defendiéndose pero aun intentando mantener la calma

**-Deberías estarlo, es mas de ahora en adelante te obsesionaras con ella, como yo-**ordeno Brick

**-No me digas que hacer-** le dijo alzando un poco la voz Momoko

**-Pues deja de comportarte como una estúpida egoísta y como si esto no fuera importante!-**dijo Brick

**-Y TÚ DEJA DE TRATARME COMO SI FUERAS MI MARIDO, NO ERES MAS QUE UN MANDÓN QUE QUIERE DECIRLE A TODOS QUE HACER, SOLO POR QUE ERES UN OBSESIVO SABELOTODO!**-dijo ya irritada por las palabras de Brick

**-Y TU, EN LUGAR DE RECLAMAR, MEJOR AGRADECE QUE HAY ALGUIEN QUE TE AYUDA!-**le gritó el alzando la voz

**-¿AYUDA? HAY PORFAVOR, TU SOLO LO HACES POR QUE TU SANGRE ESTA INVOLUCRADA EN ESTO, SI NO, NO TE IMPORTARIA!, ERES TAN EGOISTA COMO DICES QUE SOY YO, SI NO FUERA PORQUE TU MADRE ESTABA INVOLUCRADA EN ESTO, NUNCA METERIAS LAS MANOS AL FUEGO POR MÍ-**le grito mientras se acercaba a el

**-¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO TE CALLAS LA MALDITA BOCA?**-le contesto Brick, ella tenía razón, y eso era lo que más le molestaba a Brick

**-¡¿Y TÚ PORQUE NO TE LARGAS?-**dijo Momoko acordándose de que estaban en su casa, nadie la trataría así y menos en su territorio. Es que, ¿Qué se estaba creyendo Brick?

**-BIEN, SOLO ESPERO QUE ENCUENTRES A ALGUIEN QUE TE AYUDE EN ESTO SIN QUE TE META EN UNA CLÍNICA MENTAL!-**dijo mientras iba a la puerta, para salir y cerrar con un portazo, que hiso que Momoko saltara en su lugar

**-PUES ENTONCES, NOS VEMOS EN EL LOQUERO!-**le grito antes de escuchar otro portazo, que seguramente provenía del departamento de Brick

**-NO CREO TENER TAN MALA SUERTE!-**oyó atreves de la pared a Brick

**-PUES HASTA AHORA LA HAS TENIDO!-**le grito Momoko a la pared

**-PUES PROCURARÉ USAR ROPA VERDE EL DIA DE SAN PATRICIO!**—grito Brick del otro lado

**-ESE DIA YA PASO, TARADO!-**le gritó ella mirando el calendario

**-PUES ENTONCES LO HARÉ EL PRÓXIMO DIA DE SAN PATRICIO, Y TE COMPRARE ALGO VERDE DE REGALO…OH! ESPERA PORBABLEMENTE PARA ENTONCES YA ESTÉS MUERTA!-** dijo fingiendo sorpresa Brick

**-ESPERO, ASI NO TE VERE MAS-** le grito Momoko con lagrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada al final

**-OH POR FAVOR, JÚRALO!-**le grito Brick, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Momoko había salido a tomar un poco de aire.


	12. Dubia

Lia-sennenko: no te preocupes, era una posibilidad

sebas li 2496: ya veremos

Lucite199: de echo si fuera asi, tal vez si...al menos que sea hombre

Guest1: si si saldrán...y quise hacer a brick algo explosivo, no se, así me imagino su actitud para este fic

Guest2: pues supongo que al final del comentario pones ''atte: xxxx '' y ya no?

Ta-min Ishida 84: si, pero me encanta hacerlos pelear...

BlossxBrick1130: no, si me doy por muerta no podre continuar u.u

Caro-11: JAJAJAJAJA nunca lo superaras cierto? jaja

Guest3:ah pues que bueno que te gusto! y pues aquí esta la continuación del capitulo anterior

* * *

><p><strong>..::Momoko::..<strong>

Salí a tomar un poco de aire. En las calles había muy poca gente, me senté en una banqueta, fuera del edificio, puse mis manos en mi frente y cerré mis ojos por un momento. El enojo que había sentido, ahora se había desvanecido.

Me levante y comencé a caminar.

Mi memoria se empeño en recordarme las cosas que últimamente me venían pasando. Tal vez para algunos no sean la gran cosa, pero yo solo estaba acostumbrada a dos grandes emociones por año, pero no por eso me dejaría vencer. Siempre pensé que la vida era un derecho, y ahora me salen con el cuento de que en cierto modo, debo ganármela. O borro a yuki del plano existencial, o ella me borra a mí, y a muchas más.

*splash!* escuche el sonido muy cerca de mí, fue como si hubieran aventado gran cantidad de agua desde un edificio muy alto.

Voltee a todos lados, buscando la fuente del sonido, y vi a un par de personas que me miraban asombrados y con algo de temor

**-por favor, díganme que no fue un pájaro…-**les pregunte temerosa de mi racha de mala suerte, pero uno de ellos, apunto hacia mi

**-¿uh?-**dije como tonta, llevando mis manos, para tocar mi rostro, pero al verlas me quede helada. Mis manos tenían sangre, demasiada como si hubiera lavad mis manos con ella.

Y sentí su presencia. _Claro, tenía que ser._

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**le pregunte volteando a verla, pensando que ya estaría más acostumbrada a su…ser.

**-valla, para estar tan asustada sí que sabes actuar…-**su voz ahora era más rasposa, y sus dientes brillaban como si fueran navajas incrustadas en sus encía. Y yo sentí tanto miedo como la primera vez que se me apareció

**-no te tengo miedo-**le mentí

**-¿ah no?-**pregunto ella con una sonrisa burlona, no me creyó nada, ni yo lo hacia

**-No-**le reafirme entreabriendo los ojos como si estuviera a punto de dormirme, tal vez mi débil intento por demostrar valentía se veía mas creíble de lo que se sentía.

**-¿y entonces por qué tiemblas y lloras?-**me pregunto, entonces lleve mis manos llenas de sangre hacia mis mejillas para comprobar si era verdad que estaba llorando, pero solo conseguí embarrar de sangre mis cachetes. Mire hacia abajo y note que mis piernas temblaban ligeramente.

**-Porque me da asco estar frente a un ser como tú-**le dije con la intención de que mi actuación se viera un poco más convincente, pero tener sangre embarrada en mí, me asustaba un poco…_¿la sangre…era mía? ¿De donde había salido?_

**-no creas todo lo que te dicen, ya que aquí entre tú y yo, no mate a la mamá de tu amigo…la muy infeliz me quito el gusto segundos antes de que se cumplieran los 47 minutos que faltaban para que ella cumpliera sus 21 años de de haber llegado al mundo, se suicido, quieres ver cómo?-**

**-NO, e-esque Brick me dijo…-**_¿ella estaría mintiéndome? ¿Por qué Brick me mentiría?_

**-la mente de los niños es tan manipulable…puedes convencerlos de lo que quieras…-**dijo tan seria como si le diera lástima, su actuación era tan mala como la mía **-¿Quieres ver cómo para que des una idea de cómo suicidarte?-**

**-¡¿qué fue lo que paso entonces?-**le pregunte, ella sonrió y lentamente sin decir nada mas desapareció, si quería sembrar la duda en mí, lo había conseguido, _¿Qué sorpresas y secretos traerá Brick consigo?_

**-¡Hey!-**sentí que me agitaban, como si fuera una malteada, parpadee, y me encontré en un paisaje distinto a donde segundos antes me encontraba. Estaba en la banqueta donde en un principio me había sentado a pensar y mis manos seguían en mi frente.

**-¿pero qué…¿Brick?-**el era quien estaba moviéndome, regresándome a la realidad, mire el paisaje y estaba azul oscuro, probablemente ya pasaba de las diez de la noche, mire mis manos y no había nada, ni rastros de sangre _¿lo habré imaginado todo? ¿o de verdad pasó?_

**-ya es noche, debes entrar a tu departamento que para eso lo pagas-**me dijo tomándome de las muñecas para levantarme

**-…-**yo no le conteste quería disculparme, pero en parte yo sabía que tenía razón y es por eso que me costaba un poco tragarme mi orgullo y pedir perdón.

**-Brick, yo…-**empecé, pero él me corto

**-si yo también, creo que exageré un poco-**dijo rodando los ojos, se ve que a él le cuesta tanto como a mí, tragarse el orgullo.

**-¿eso es todo? ¿con eso ya estamos bien?-** le pregunte _¿ así de fácil pasaríamos nuestra discusión?_

**-Brick, podrías decirme, que paso exactamente cuando tu madre murió?- **ladee la cabeza como cuando le dices algo a un perro y no lo entiende, auch, eso me recordó a mis dos mascotas quienes hacían eso seguido

**-no es tu asunto, eso no te debería interesar-**me dijo él, de lejos se podría notar que él no quería tocar el tema, pero yo tenía que saber, quería despejar las dudas que habían metido en mi cabeza

**-tampoco deberías ser tan grosero con la gente, pero igual lo eres, no?-**le dije imitando su tono

**-no debería, pero ya es noche, la platica podemos dejarlo para otro día-**dijo mientras se dirigía al elevador

**-oye, ¿para que vas a subir, si nosotros vivimos en el primer piso?-**le pregunte

**-hablas demasiado…-**dijo entrando al elevador

**-y tu muy poco-**le dije entrando junto a el

**-bueno, la verdad es que me gusta salir a ver las estrellas…-**dijo subimos hasta el último piso, y salimos por una puerta de un material parecido al aluminio pero mas fuerte

**-oh supongo que es un buen lugar para hablar…-**le dije siguiéndolo

**-dije que otro día, además que no trabajas o algo así?-**me dijo levantando las cejas

**-¿y tú, no trabajas o qué?-** le pregunte recordando que nunca lo veía apurado o con algún uniforme

**-si, claro que si trabajo-**contestó el

**-oh, ¿en qué?-**mi platica ya daba frutos, solo necesitaba entretenerlo, para que hablara y hablara hasta hacerle preguntas de su madre y termine contándome

**-les corto la cabeza a las personas que no me dejan en paz-**dijo mirándome sonrientemente pero fuera de verse lindo, se veía lindamente atemorizarte, tanto que sus palabras podrían ser verdad

**-ya que lo mencionas, es cierto! Mañana tengo que trabajar adiós!-**dije, para regresar al elevador, mientras el se quedo ahí tranquilamente, no quería quedarme a comprobar si lo que decía lo decía por asustarme o lo decía en serio...

* * *

><p><strong>..::Brick::.<strong>

finalmente la latosa se había ido, tenia un momento de paz, observaba las estrellas, las cuales pronto comenzaron a ser cubiertas por nubes, pronto llovería, y si no queria mojarme tenia que entrar a mi departamento. los últimos pisos por alguna razón siempre estaban vacíos, así que los elevadores no tardaban tanto, subí en el y marque el numero uno.

**-genial, él elevador se atasco-**aplaste tantos botones como pude, y las luces comenzaron a parpadear. _tal vez no fue tan buena idea salir a ver el cielo hoy…_

De pronto, un líquido comenzó a entrar por las aberturas de este mismo, era un líquido negro, pero a la vez viscoso, parecía petróleo pero este era diferente…este liquido negro subía rápidamente, yo golpeaba desesperadamente todos y cada uno de los botones, esa cosa negra ya iba por mis rodillas, las luces se apagaron dé repente el liquido subía y subía

**-AYUDA!, ALGUIEN!-**grite pero nadie contestó, el liquido negro ya me había llegado hasta la cabeza, por alguna razón no podía flotar en el, sentía que mi fin era más que inevitable, pero yo no aceptaba que estaba a punto de morir, no había logrado los propósitos que tenia para mi vida

Entonces sentí una mano que apretó mi cuello, y me elevo, era mujer, sus uñas se encajaron en mi cuello como si no hubiera un mañana.

_Era yuki._

Me miraba como si con eso pudiera matarme. Su nariz se arrugo y su labio superior subió mostrando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos como si de un tiburón se tratara.

**-lástima que no eres mujer, ya te hubiera matado, pero por suerte estas en la línea de sangre, aunque sea puedo torturarte un poco-**dijo sin cambiar su expresión de perra rabiosa

**-veo que aprendiste unos trucos-**le dije apenas respirando por el agarre que ella tenía en mi cuello

**-por última vez, no te metas en esto-**dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo** -ella ni siquiera confía en ti, no sé porque la ayudas-**dijo aflojando su agarre en mi cuello, pero aún mantenía presión en él

**-no me interesa si ella no confía en mí, solo me interesa que te mande a donde deberías estar-** solo espero que a esa idiota se le ocurra leer todo el maldito libro pronto...

**-tanto tú como yo, sabemos que ella es incapaz de hacer eso, solo pierdes tu tiempo**-dijo acercándose a mi y sonriendo

**-claro que sí, yo se que ella puede-**le dije poniendo mis manos en las suyas, que eran huesudas y de largos dedos, intentando hacer que me soltara, prefería morir ahogado en un liquido negro de extraña procedencia que seguir entre sus garras...

**-mentira-**dijo ella sonriendo, y en un parpadeo ella ya no estaba yo caí al suelo, el cual estaba completamente seco ni rastros de esa cosa negra, ni de ella, las luces del elevador dejaron de parpadear y el elevador se puso en movimiento.


	13. Dubia II

Ppg y yo: si, si van a aparecer los demás.

Sebas li 2496: si xd

Caro: ya se sabrá ;)

Caro: (otra vez): jajajaja ya supéralo mujer! Xddd si no lo superas, igual te lo recordaré en los próximos capítulos xddd

Lia-sennenko: ¿que pasa cuando oyes un pájaro y hay un ''splah'' cerca? Oh si, los pájaros son crueles xdd ya lo sabrás.

BlossxBrick1130: gracias yussi! n.n

Guest: no mueras, ya aquí está el siguiente!

Sweetusagi-chan: qué bueno que te gusta, no esperes mas, aquí esta n.n

* * *

><p><strong>..::Brick::..<strong>

Salí del elevador un poco asustado, pues la verdad, no me la esperaba ahí, tampoco es como que en mi cara se reflejara terror, claro que no, solo sentía un ligero temblor desde mis rodillas a las plantas de los pies, como si de un de repente fuera a caer, pero nomas.

Al pasar por las puertas de los primeros pisos note que todo estaba muy silencioso, probablemente, todos estaban dormidos, menos en una, donde, por debajo de la puerta podía ver una finísima línea horizontal de luz.

Era la de Momoko.

De seguro aun estaba despierta.

Pase de largo hasta la puerta de mi departamento, donde encendí todas luces, para ver si no andaba algo fuera de lo normal debido al pequeño susto de hace unos minutos, al comprobar que no había nada inusual, me fui a dormir.

...

Me levante de muy buen humor, pero sin ganas de hacer nada, como casi siempre, pero tenía que trabajar, no me gustaba hacerlo, pero no puedo estar sacando dinero del banco nomas, no quiero acabar el fondo de dinero que mi madre y mis abuelos me dejaron. Y sinceramente era bastante, podía vivir sin trabajar por un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hola miedosa-<strong>dijo Brick acercándose a Momoko, quien iba llegando de quien sabe donde

**-Hola, y ¿Cómo te fue en tu…trabajo?-**dijo insegura, probablemente un poco asustada por si lo de cortar cabezas era cierto.

Brick sonrió de medio lado, la tonta se la había creído, aunque pensándolo bien…a todo ser viviente que le decía eso, terminaba creyéndole… Si algún día llegaba a tener hijos y esos resultaban latosos, se encargaría de decirle a su mujer que les dijera… 'niños, si no se van a dormir, mandare a su padre a cortarles la cabeza…' o el mismo les diría 'si no se callan, me enojare y les cortare la cabeza…' sería divertido…o traumarte…pero si lo creían, oh si, el se divertiría por un rato.

* * *

><p>Estaban sentados uno frente a otro leyendo juntos los libros, o más bien Momoko leía los libros y Brick la miraba como si fuera una especie en peligro de extinción.<p>

**-Brick-**le habló Momoko, pero el parecía incapaz de articular palabra alguna solo la miraba como si intentara descifrar algo.

**-Brick-**llamo de nuevo y al no tener respuesta, lo miro a los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa, al ver los ojos de él, sobre ella…muy cerca.

**-AUCH! Porque hiciste eso!-**dijo Brick sobándose el cachete por la cachetada que había recibido

**-Te estaba hablando y no me hacías caso…-**dijo ojeando el libro que estaba frente a ella, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera ofendida.

**-Qué fea eres…-**le dijo en un susurro y volteando hacia otro lado

**-Qué mentira tan grande, si lo fuera, no me mirarías tanto-**

**-Te miro porque no puedo creer lo fea que eres!-**

**-Si Brick, repítelo hasta que o creas-**

**-Cállate hay que seguir leyendo- **dijo Brick agarrando uno de los libros para empezar a leer mientras Momoko lo miraba con una sonrisa


	14. Mordere

06/09/12

Hola! Hey! Bueno actualicé pronto (según mi definición de pronto) porque a pesar de que le tengo mucho cariño a este proyecto, siento que ya es hora de dejarlo ir.

Pero no lo dejare a medias, desde hace casi dos meses tengo el final. Solo el capítulo final. Solo me faltan los que van a unir estos capítulos con el último. Así que intentare actualizar una vez por semana, o dos, dependiendo de la tarea que me dejen.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en el sillón al lado de Brick, comíamos algo mientras descansábamos la vista de tanto leer, lo bueno de eso, es que ya nos quedaba prácticamente nada para terminar los libros, solo que nuestras vistas nos exigían un descanso, esta era la tercera visita de lectura de Brick en mi casa, y afortunadamente nada extremadamente importante había pasado, bueno, nada aparte de la caída de trabajo de Miyako, a quien no le paso nada, y solo fue el susto.<p>

Brick está un poco raro, es decir, aun dice sus tontas bromas y eso, pero ahora es más serio, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué pueda ser.

En estos momentos el fue a asaltar mi refrigerador, que era lo que más le gustaba cuando estaba en mi departamento.

Regresando al tema de los libros, hemos descubierto cosas interesantes, a mitad del libro había una especia de introducción, y lo más acertado a lo que Brick tradujo que decía era:

"_No intentes investigar más de lo que hay aquí._

_Ni de donde proviene, Ni quien lo escribió, Nunca lo sabrás._

_Solo sabrás, que si este libro está en tus manos, y si crees en Ángeles guardianes, yo soy el tuyo."_

También decía que tenía el cincuenta por ciento de desterrar de la tierra a Yuki, y el otro cincuenta, era que ella me mataría.

Y para que acabemos con ella, necesitamos algo llamado _Tushnera_ que era un líquido o brebaje.

Yo por mi parte, descubrí que Yuki era una joven muy inteligente en sus tiempos, y que entro en el mundo de las artes prohibidas sin saberlo. Su hambre de sabiduría la condujo a ese camino, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Luego se dio cuenta, de que tenía muchos beneficios, y sabiduría, lo que ella siempre quiso, pero cometió el error de confiar en las personas equivocadas.

**-¡Brick, no te lo comas todo, si no iras por mis compras para la cena!-**

**-Ya no seas exagerada, te salvare el pellejo lo mínimo que puedes hacer es alimentarme, además tienes toda la cocina llena de comida, comes como si no hubiera un mañana, de hecho te hago un fav-**Brick de repente se quedo callado, pero no supe porque, pues mientras él empezó a hablar yo cerré mis ojos y voltee a otro lado.

**-¿Qué te paso?-**

**-Y sigues con eso, ya te dije que la genética no me odia, no soy fea estúpido-**

**-No, tu pie…-**

**-¿Que tiene mi pie?-** mi pie tenía unas marcas rojas, como si me hubieran mordido.

Por suerte Brick conocía de primeros auxilios, no parecía ser nada, solo desinfecto la herida y me miro.

**-¿Qué?-**le pregunte con preocupación

**-Tienes 24 horas de vida antes de convertirte en zombi-**dijo viendo mi cara de incredulidad, que seguro debió desfigurar mi rostro, pues no aguanto su propia bromita y termino riendo.

**-Ja-ja estúpido-**dije quitándole la gorra de la cabeza para aventársela en la cara.

**-No es nada grave, pero ¿Quién te hiso eso?-**

**-Ni idea…-**

**-Momo, no vendré mañana, tengo algo importante que hacer…**

**-¿Más importante que regresar a esa bruja a donde pertenece? -**

**-No es como que me necesitarás para leer, además, de paso buscare ese tush que necesitamos…-**

**-_Tushnera_-**

**-Como sea, nos vemos después-**dijo el dirigiéndose a la salida, pero por alguna razón, quise acompañarlo.

**-Esta bien, adiós-**dije mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta

**-Oye…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Fue algún esclavo erótico por ahí?-**pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta que procese lo que había dicho

**-¡BRICK!-**

* * *

><p>Sebas li 2496: si, estuvo corto, y este también, pero subiré otro el sábado.<p>

**Ppg y yo: intentare hacer que lo golpee más seguido. por vierto, mil gracias por mi review numero 100!**

Sweetusagi-chan: si estuvo corto, pero subiré más seguido y sin falta. Y su mentalidad…si, quería mostrar algo así de él.

Lia-sennenko: si le cortas las cabezas a los que dijiste, serás mi ídola XD

Caro-11: caro, supéralo, hay que superarlo juntas. Si te diría lo que me paso hoy, menos lo superarías, pero en fin, ya llore lo que tenía que llorar.

BlossxBrick1130: pues lo hice corto…si, me fallo algo y si, tal vez.

XxYaCaRoxX: Yami! Gracias, listo, te dije que andaba con inspiración y con nuevas ideas, quería meterlas en este capítulo, pero me pareció muy pronto, así que se lo hare en el próximo n.n


	15. Nulla Memoria

**08/09/12**

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy, la verdad...no se porqué pero tenia muchas ganas de subir este capitulo, corto, pero no sé, quería darle un giro a la historia o al menos intentar dárselo y con este mini-capitulo, me abriré el camino para que la cosas tengan ''sentido'' a lo que pasará.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo paso esto? <em>

_Solo tengo vagos recuerdos, todo es tan irreal para mi, hacia unos momentos estaba todo bien, pero ahora, hay dos hombres vestidos de blanco, muy fuertes sujetándome cada uno por un brazo, mis pies apenas rozan con el suelo, me siento como una muñeca de trapo manejada por alguien más, ellos se detuvieron en la parte trasera de una camioneta negra con letras blancas, que no pude distinguir bien, pues estaba mareada, un tercer hombre con una libreta, se acercó, y abrió ambas puertas que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la minivan, revelando una cajuela acolchonada, me dieron ganas de quedarme dormida ahí, mis parpados luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para cerrarse, pero no sabía que pasaba, no sabía a quién pedir ayuda, voltee mirando el edificio en el cual vivía, mirando todas las luces prendidas, baje mi vista, y pude distinguir a varios de mis vecinos, mirándome, en medio de todos ellos, se encontraba Brick mirándome, con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, duda e incredulidad._

_Entonces me acordé._

_Todo empezó la semana pasada, gracias a una llamada que recibí de mi madre, recuerdo que yo estaba muy contenta, pues era la primera vez que hablaba con ella desde que Salí de casa y me independice. Mi madre por el contrario estaba muy enojada conmigo, podría decirse que casi al punto de estar furiosa conmigo..._

_Los dos hombres me empujaban pero yo comencé a resistirme._

_Intente correr con todas mis fuerzas hacia Brick y advertirle, decirle lo que había pasado, no podía dejar que se hiciera una idea equivocada, no quería._

_**-¡Brick, tienes que creerme, escúchame yo-**No terminé de hablar, los dos hombres me sostuvieron pero esta vez con más fuerza que antes; Brick solo estaba parado ahí, sin hacer nada, podía ver en su rostro que estaba dudando. Él estaba dudando de mí. ¿Qué acaso no me conocía? ¿No creía el en mí como yo en él?_

_**-¡Denle un sedante tipo neuroléptico!-** Escuché cuando el hombre de él cuadernito les grito a los dos hombres que me sostenían._

_Poco a poco fui quedándome dormida, ahora solo escuchaba voces que se hacían más lejanas cada vez, al punto casi de desvanecerse._

* * *

><p><strong>-Dígame Brick, ¿desde cuándo noto que la señorita Momoko Akatsusumi atentaba contra su vida?-<strong> preguntó el hombre de la libretita en la mano, el cual tenia el cabello color café con ojos color verde aceituna.

**-Todo empezó apenas hoy, de repente enloqueció…y creo que es un peligro para la sociedad-**dijo "Brick" escondiendo bajo la gorra roja sus profundos ojos negros que, obviamente no eran de él…

* * *

><p><strong>Sebas li 2496: si, la verdad si es un poco más complicado, pero me siento con más ganas que antes de seguir n.n<strong>

**Lia-sennenko: qué bueno que te gusto!**

**NikkiDaniZ: jaja xD seria genial, pero no creo que vaya a meter zombies en esto xd**

**Sweettusagi-chan: lo se! Parece que dejan tarea apropósito! Y lo de la mordida…lo aclaro en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ppg y yo: que rico! ¡Me antojaste de todo! Te falto el mango!**


	16. Vocare De In Amentia

¡Hola! ¿me tardé un poco, verdad? pero estoy viva :)

**11/10/12**

* * *

><p>El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y Momoko, pasó el cucharón revolviendo la sopa de fideos por última vez, antes correr a contestar el teléfono pues era la primera vez que sonaba desde que estaba viviendo en el pequeño departamento.<p>

**-¡Ya voy!-**dijo Momoko, después se sintió un poco estúpida, no era como que la persona al otro lado del teléfono pudiera escucharla y contestarle 'Está bien te espero a que llegues al teléfono'

**-¿Hola?-**preguntó ya se imaginaba más o menos quien podía ser, de seguro le diría una tontería, pero que estaba bien, había llegado sin problemas y le diría que pronto regresaría, pero no fue así, esa persona no era quien ella esperaba, no era Brick, era su madre.

**-¡¿Qué, crees que porque vives sola, puedes llamar a tu hermana y decirle cosas horribles?!, ¡¿Qué te estás creyendo?! ¡Tu hermana estaba muy emocionada por hablar contigo y tu diciéndole que se va a morir, sabes cómo es de sensible con esas cosas!-**se oía la voz de su madre al otro lado del teléfono, Momoko nunca la había escuchado tan enojada, pero tampoco había hablado con Kuriko desde hace un buen rato.

**-Tranquilízate mama, ¿de qué hablas?-**le preguntó preocupada, _¿Por qué Kuriko inventaría una cosa así?_

**-¿Qué, vas a negar que le dijiste a tu hermana que un demonio con cara de mujer iría por ella para asustarla hasta que ella misma le ponga fin a su vida? Momoko, estoy muy enojada, tu hermana no para de llorar, dice que le dijiste todo muy enserio, esta aterrada..-**le dijo su madre bajando un poco mas e tono de voz.

**-Mama, esta es la primera vez que tengo contacto con ustedes, yo no he hablado a casa, y nadie me ha hablado a mí…-**le dijo Momoko preocupada por su hermanita, pues si ella era miedosa, su hermana entraba en pánico con solo ver la película de Childs Play.

**-Te creeré esta vez, y te voy a pedir por favor que si alguna bromita de ese tipo te pasa por la cabeza, la deseches de inmediato,…¿y cómo has estado?-**dijo su madre dejando una larga pausa para que su hija procesara la información y pensara en su respuesta.

**-Bien…-**dijo observando las cosas a su alrededor, _¿En verdad las cosas estaban bien_?

**-¿Segura? No te oyes muy convencida de tu respuesta…-**le dijo su madre, sabiendo que algo no andaba del todo bien.

**-Si, solo me ha costado un poco hacerme a la idea de que mis cuentas las pago yo, acostumbrarme a estar sola, cocinar solo para mí..-**empezó a enumerar Momoko, en parte era un poco cierto, pero eso no era su mayor preocupación pues no gastaba mucho, solo lo necesario.

**-¿Sola? ¿Y qué me dices de tus hijos?-**dijo hablando de las mascotas de Momoko, ella siempre les decía sus nietos o los bebes de su bebe.

**-Ahí andan-**mintió, pues no podía decir simplemente 'murieron' sin que el ser que le dio la vida la bombardeara con preguntas, pues no estaba de humor para contestarla, todo era pasado y debía superarlo, olvidarse de ellos.

**-Hija…¿Qué-**pero Momoko dejo de escuchar lo que decía, pues había escuchado unos pasos en su recamara, unos pasos que fácil podían confundirse con las patas de los gatos, pero estas pisadas sonaban mucho más fuertes y además ella no tenia gatos…

**-Mama, debo irme, hablamos luego-**y colgó, dirigiéndose a su habitación a buscar al emisor del sonido.

_Maldita curiosidad, que mató al gato…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya se, fue cortito, pero nos vemos en dos días, adiós!<em>**

¡Gracias por leer! y en especial a : Lia-sennenko, ppg y yo, BlossxBrick1130, Sebas li 2496, catSeeU, sweertusagu-chan, K-117, NikiDaniZ.


	17. Vocare De In Amentia ll

¡Hola! pues como había dicho, aquí esta el capitulo :D

**13/10/12**

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Déjenme salir!-<strong>gritaba Momoko, acababa de despertarse, pero algo en su ser, le advertía que debía salir y pronto, estaba asustada y confundida…

* * *

><p><em>Momoko entro a su habitación, mirando el piso del lugar, buscando la fuente del sonido, pero no había nada ni nadie, confundida, salió del lugar, haciéndose a la idea de que todo estaba en su cabeza.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Déjenme salir!-<strong>su petición ahora salió como un grito desgarrador, interrumpido por las lagrimas, le dolían los puños de tanto golpear la gruesa puerta que la privaba de la libertad.

**-Es que ustedes no entienden…él era ella y quería matarme, no era mi intención lastimarlo…-**se dijo en un susurro a sí misma intentado asimilar lo que le había pasado, ¿Cómo era posible que Brick haya dicho que era un peligro, si ella solo se estaba defendiendo? Y peor aún, ella quería seguir viéndolo…

* * *

><p><strong>..::Momoko::..<strong>

Un tres días habían pasado desde que esos hombres me habían encerrado es este lugar, no sabía en donde estaba, o si aun estaba en la cuidad.

Brick no había venido a visitarme, no había tenido noticias de nadie.

Ni mi familia. Parecía que estaba sola.

Me encontraba sentada en la misma posición que cuando me había rendido hacia dos días, no sentía mis piernas, estaban entumidas por mi peso, mi rostro debía ser un asco, debía tener las ojeras más grandes del mundo, mi cabello estaba desordenado, si movía mis labios, podía sentir las lagrimas secas que estaban en mis mejillas.

Ahora tenía puesta una camisa de fuerza, después de haber lastimado a la mujer, que estaba ahí para asearme, pero ellos no entendieron; fue un accidente.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Una Semana después(38 días desde el cumpleaños de Momoko, 327 días restantes)<span>**

La luz del sol me cegó por unos minutos, era la primera vez que me dejaban salir desde que llegue a este lugar, me quitaron la camisa de fuerza hace unos días, procuro no moverme cuando alguno de ellos viene a dejarme algo de comer o a asearme.

Definitivamente este lugar no es uno demás favoritos, había varias personas perdidas en sus pequeños mundos, unos mirando hacia arriba arriba, como si estuvieran alabando al sol, otros sentados haciendo gestos o imitando al de al lado, yo caminaba normalmente, como si estuviera en mi casa.

Entre todas las personas, había una que no encajaba. Era una mujer joven.

Esta sentada, mirando la puerta del jardín, como esperando que llegara alguien por ella y la sacara de aquí. Camine hacia ella curiosa, Tenia el cabello negro hasta los hombros, su piel era acaramelada, y sus ojos eran verdes y grandes, tenia puesta una bata blanca.

No se veía como todos los demás, de hecho se veía tan cuerda como yo.

Me senté en el pasto, cerca de donde estaba ella, sin decir una palabra, sus ojos estaban casi pegados a la puerta, no la vi ni parpadear, ella estaba tan concentrada, que termine mirando en la misma dirección que ella. Me entretuve un buen rato.

**-No pareces estar mal de la cabeza, ¿Qué haces aquí?-**me preguntó sacándome del trance en que me había inducido, sorprendiéndome y haciendo que saltara en mi lugar del susto, pues no creí que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia. Solo la miré, me quede sin palabras.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**insistió, ahí fue cuando reaccione, pero no dije nada, no sabía que decir.

**-¿También te abandonaron?-**preguntó, pero más que una pregunta, me sonó como a una afirmación.

**-No-**contesté una parte de mi, sabía que si, que me habían abandonado, pero a la vez quería aferrarme a la idea de que no, no era así.

**-¿Por qué miras tanto la puerta?-**le pregunté.

**-Espero a que vengan por mí, tal vez hoy se les olvido, pero sé que vendrán…-**dijo ella regresando la vista hasta la dichosa puerta. Entonces una duda me llego, ¿si ella tenía poco tiempo aquí y venían por ella, alguien vendría por mi también? ¿vendría Brick por mí?

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?-**le pregunté

**-Escribo poemas y versos, ¿quieres escuchar alguno?-**me dijo cambiando súbitamente el tema, supuse que debe llevar tanto tiempo aquí…¿pero por qué? Se veía tan normal…_como yo._

**-Seguro, porque no…-**

Aclaro su garganta, pero sin dejar de ver la puerta, no me miraba y comenzó a recitar:

_Quisiera ser de sangre fría…_

_Quisiera volar como las aves…_

_Quisiera devorar a mis enemigos cual león…_

_Quisiera olvidarme de ti como se que tú te has olvidado de mi, ¿Podría yo?_

Su verso no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido, pero había algo en él que me ponía a pesar…_¿Se olvidaran de mi? ¿No importaba si Yuki me arrastraba con ella? ¿Sería mejor dejar pasar el tiempo y que pase lo que tenga que pasar? ¿Nadie me extrañaría?_

_¿Nadie?_

* * *

><p><strong>-Al fin en casa-<strong>dijo un pelirrojo admirando la imponente cuidad de Tokio, el viaje se había alargado más de lo esperado, solo esperaba que todo estuviera en orden…

* * *

><p>Sebas li 2496: gato diabólico xD no..<p>

Seetusagi-chan: ¡listo! No esperes más!

Karla-20: No me molestes xD, ya veremos..

XxYaCaRoxX: gracias! A mi igual :C

catSeeU: si, continue pronto.

Lia-sennenko: listo! Ya sabes que paso después :B

Ppg y yo: jajaj "va a destruir el mundo'' xD

Caro-11: No te preocupes, a todos nos castigan de vez en cuando.

NikiDaniZ: ¿tu quien crees?


	18. Non Me Sicut

28/10/12

* * *

><p>XxYaCaRoxX: ¡a la horca! Jaja xD gracias yami<p>

Karla-20:JAJAJAJAJAAJ xD soy una desgraciada JAJAJAJAJ como me reí.

Sweetusagi-chan: ya la veremos…

Sebas li 2496: podría ser…no sé.

Ppg y yo: si se que perderé las apuestas, no las hago xD jaja si..muchos estuviéramos ahí haciéndoles compañía.

Lia-sennenko: ¡No, no estabas tan mal, como pensaste!

catSeeU: ¿segura que es ella? ¿APOSTARIAS TU VI..okay no xD.

Estrellita97: Eres la primera que me llama por mi nombre en un review e.e

Tifannyvazquez: ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>Una semana.<p>

Una estúpida semana se había alargado su tonto viaje de negocios, bueno, después de todo, la empresa de su tío abuelo no iba a mantenerse sola.

La fría brisa de las noches de otoño le acaricio el rostro al bajar las escaleras del avión, como dándole una bienvenida amistosa, todo se veía tan pacifico y sereno…que no pareciera que los seres de ficción y fantasía fueran algo tan real como él mismo.

Pero había tantas personas en el mundo que lo sabían y aprendían a vivir con ello, como lo había echo él desde pequeño y como lo tendría que hacer Momoko, _¿Quién le mandaba a sus ancestros a ser tan chismosas y no saber elegir a sus amistades?_

Siendo sinceros, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su pequeño pero cómodo departamento –armario, según su tío abuelo- y dormir hasta que no pueda más, luego ir a donde Momoko y hacerla enojar un rato, eso sí que era vida.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablarle de lo feo de su rostro, de lo horrible que sonaba su voz, pero a la vez le gustaba mucho mirarla, no era que hubiera algo más…_¿o sí?_ No. Solo le gustaba molestar y ya, ella era una compañera en este proyecto que acabará con sus vidas si no sale bien, nada más.

Como odiaba querer molestarla un rato, y que no estuviera a su disposición para escucharlo, ¿Sonaría muy feo invitarla a vivir con él? Así podrían hacerse compañía mutuamente y dividirían los gastos, nada más. Era una propuesta tan inocente como sonaba, se lo diría luego.

Se colgó la pequeña maleta al hombro derecho, y caminó por las desiertas calles de Tokio, bueno, que esperaba a las dos y cuarentaicinco de la madrugada de un miércoles.

Agarró al primer taxi que divisó, le dio la dirección, y confió en el conductor, mientras él miraba serenamente por la ventana, admirando los luminosos anuncios de diversos locales de entretenimiento nocturno. Un rato después, mirando por la ventana, logró divisar el viejo edificio color café, de lejos no se notaba tanto la pintura carcomida, hasta se miraba más o menos decente.

Le pago al hombre, con quien no cruzo más palabras y arrancó, dejándolo parado frente al edificio que tantos recuerdos tenia de su madre.

Se le quedo observando detalladamente, y notó que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse involuntariamente, obligándolo a entrar y añorar como nunca su cómoda cama. No perdió más tiempo, entró, la tenue luz de las lámparas –nuevas, pudo notar- le daban una perfecta visión del pasillo completo.

Al pasar a un lado de la puerta de Momoko, tuvo la tentación de llegar con ella y avisarle que al fin estaba aquí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada –como era de esperarse- y le dio pena tocar y despertarla, siendo que él también se caía del sueño, decidió que lo dejaría para mañana, ya que ella regresara de su aburrido trabajo…

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos pesadamente, miro el reloj de la mesita de noche, marcaba las doce del medio día. Se revolvió entre las sabanas de color azul marino, y volvió a dormir. Ya era tarde y probablemente Momoko ya se había ido a trabajar, no tenia caso levantarse tan 'temprano' para nada, lo mejor sería esperar un poco más, no era como que le fuera a pasar algo malo,<em> ¿o sí?<em>

* * *

><p>Hacían dos días que por una u otra cosa, no lograba dar con el paradero de Momoko, ¡ maldita la hora en la cual no había pedido su número de celular! Y ahí estaba una vez más, frente a su puerta, golpeándola repetidamente, esperando escuchar un regaño o una amenaza por su parte, pero nada.<p>

_-¿Qué haces?_-le pregunto una voz muy conocida para él.

_-¿Y Momoko?_ No la encuentro por ningún lado,_ ¿no sabes si salió de la cuidad o algo así?_-preguntó impaciente, no se molestó en saludar pues quedaba la posibilidad de que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado a Momoko en su ausencia.

-Brick, _¿no lo recuerdas?_-le dijo Heinz mirándolo interrogante, tal vez eran dos los que necesitaban ir al manicomio. Heinz era un solitario anciano que vivía en las afueras de la cuidad, junto con su hija, tenía un departamento aquí, y venia cada cierto tiempo a vigilar que todo siguiera en orden o bien, a pasar unos días en la cuidad.

-_¿Recordar qué?_-preguntó Brick intrigado, _¿Qué tenía que recordar? _rayos, la muy tonta olvidó comprar leche y de seguro se acabó en todo japón y tuvo que ir a Rusia por leche..._¿Podría ser eso? ¿por eso era que no la encontraba?_

-Intentó apuñalarte-le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-_**¡¿QUÉ?!**_-gritó Brick después de procesar lo que le había dicho, Heinz no era un hombre de hacer bromas pesadas, ni de ningún otro tipo.

-Hace seis días -le dijo mirándolo seriamente, y Brick no lo podía creer,_ ¿seguía dormido?._

-Claro que no, yo no estuve en Tokio, acabo de llegar hoy, no pudo haberme apuñalado -le dijo mostrándole los boletos del avión, dejando al hombre confundido, Brick no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez, _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

-Intentó asesinar a una mujer, pero días antes, se había soltado diciendo miles de incoherencias las cuales todos pasamos por alto… -le dijo el hombre calvo, con pena, pues había escuchado que ellos dos se convirtieron en grandes amigos en tan poco tiempo, cosa que a Brick le costaba trabajo debido a su extraña forma de ser.

-_¿Y su familia?, ¿ellos lo saben?_-preguntó impaciente, ignorando las razones por la cual Momoko pudo haber hecho algo así, pues el sabía que no, ella nunca haría algo así.

-Su madre considero que era bueno mantenerla un tiempo ahí-contestó Heinz, para sorpresa de Brick, no conocía a la madre de Momoko, pero ya le estaba agarrando un poco de rencor, él, que no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla sabia que ella no era capaz de algo así, y ella que la conocía desde que nació, _¿No conocía a su propia hija?_ Tenía que hacer algo rápido, no podía dejarla ahí encerrada, _¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podía hacer él?_

-No es verdad-le dijo él, mirando fijamente al frente.

De pronto, se sentía fuera de lugar…como si estuviera viendo una película, no sabía que decir _¿Cómo paso eso?_

* * *

><p><span>Dos Días después<span>

Se me prohibió rotundamente la entrada a ese lugar, no sabía porque, pero no me dejaban entrar, todo iba bien, había llegado al 'manicomio' que fea palabra…dije a quien quería ver, y quien era, pero me dijeron que no, que era imposible otro día seria, salí del lugar, y escuche murmullos, risas y sonidos extraños del patio, mi día de suerte, debían estar todos afuera, me las arregle para trepar el muro, y busque de rincón a rincón, hasta que la divisé, estaba a espaldas donde yo estaba, sin que nadie me brinqué hacia el otro lado, la rodee para mirarla de frente y no encontré a Momoko, no encontré nada.

* * *

><p>¡Siento mucho haberme tardado! No tienen idea de lo estresada que he estado, y ya sé que estuvo corto, no me comprometo a subir pronto, pero haré un esfuerzo<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

¡Holis! ¿Ven? ¿Cómo no tarde –Nada- en actualizar? xD Soy una floja sin causa….

**27-Enero-13**

* * *

><p><strong>.::Brick::.<strong>

Se parecía a Momoko, pero solo se parecía, era un cascaron vacío, no era del todo ella.

Me dolió mucho verla así, debo admitir.

No parecía ella misma, por su mirada podría decir que estaba divagando en su memoria, podía divisar sus ojeras, su boca se veía reseca, como si llevara días sin tomar agua, su cabello reseco y enmarañado, y la camisa de fuerza aprisionaba sus manos, lentamente me acerque a ella, pero al poner mi mano en su hombro, se removió bruscamente haciendo una mueca de disgusto, como si tacto la quemara, _¿En verdad era ella la misma Momoko que conocí? _

_Me parece difícil de creer._

_¿Qué te han hecho, mi pequeña? ¿Te obligaron a convertirte en una demente?_

Yuki. ¿Qué le hiso mientras no estaba? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que había sido ella. _¿Quién más si no ella?_

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca antes me había dado cuenta, esa bruja no es como nosotros, ella puede ver las cosas del ángulo que le dé la gana, puede observarnos sin que nos demos cuenta, es…¿Cómo vamos a evadirla? Ahora veía más imposible que nunca su derrota, pues empezaba a comprender su poder. Yuki es más grade que yo, que Momoko, y probablemente nunca nos desharíamos de ella y de esta maldición.

* * *

><p><strong>.::Momoko::.<strong>

Todo es inútil.

Mi familia me considera loca, mi madre autorizó que me dejaran aquí, ¡yo nunca intenté lastimar a nadie! Al menos no apropósito, ¿Por qué nadie me cree?.

"_No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ti, siempre lo estaré"_- fueron las palabras que una vez me dijo mi padre, y me hicieron sentir segura todas aquellas noches donde aún le temía al coco, que probablemente existía. Como deseaba que alguien me dijera eso una vez más, aunque solo fuera una mentira.

Me puse a pensar que, en los momentos difíciles, siempre me encontraba sola, no importaba cuanto estuviera yo para los demás, nunca había nadie para mí, y eso solo me hacía pensar que a la gente que para mí significaba tanto, yo no les importaba en lo más mínimo, y por eso me habían dejado en este horrible manicomio.

Así que ¿Tengo motivos para deshacerme de esta estúpida maldición de la cual no tengo la culpa? No.

Si no fuera por Brick…

Brick. ¿También me habrá abandonado?

Es más fácil darse por vencida y ya.

* * *

><p>-Momoko-habló Brick intentando llamar la atención de la peli naranja, cosa que no logró.<p>

-¿Momoko?-preguntó, pero era inútil, ella parecía no escucharlo.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí para ti, y te voy a sacar de aquí-dijo Brick, para tomarla en sus brazos, esas palabras, hicieron un _'click'_ en la cabeza de Momoko, sus ojos sin brillo se situaron en el rostro del oji-rojo que buscaba una salida, esas palabras eran muy parecidas a las que quería escuchar.

* * *

><p>Kaoru ayuzawa: Lo siento, mi mala costumbre de tardar en publicar.<p>

Sweetusagi-chan: Me fascina espero que no te hayas quedado sin dedos xD.

Karla-20: Lo sé.

Ppg y yo: Por ahí anda xD

Sebas li 2496: ¡Listo!

XxYaCaRoxX: Jaja ¡Hola Yami! Si, hice eso y más.

NikiDaniZ: Si, no es taaan cruel.

Mitzuki35: ¿Qué duda te quedó?

Lia-sennenko: Listo xD

Estrellita97: ¡gracias!

BlossxBrick1130: ¡Tranquila yussi!

OOMBBF: ¡Qué bueno, y que enfadosa eres! xD

Jolus: Ya veremos…


	20. Chapter 20

14-Ago-2013

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_¿Cómo llegue a esto? Ah, si…por ella._

-**¡Vamos Momo, sigue corriendo!-**le grité a Momoko, corríamos lo más rápido que podíamos, esquivábamos árboles, brincábamos las rocas grandes.

**-¡No puedo así!-**gritó ella, era bastante lenta.

**-¡Entonces yo te llevo!-**grité para cargarla, prometí que la sacaría de ese espantoso lugar. Ya podía observar la carretera, así que la bajé, busque con la mirada mi –nada lujoso- automóvil, abrí la puerta la avente en el asiento del copiloto, y corrí hacia el mío. Sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho, pues acababa de secuestrar a una persona..._¿pero si ella está de acuerdo cuenta como secuestro?_

**-¿A dónde vamos?-**preguntó con la mirada perdida.

-**Lo mejor será buscar un lugar abandonado…-**

**-Gracias.-**dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, sabía que estaba muy triste, era un sentimiento que compartíamos ambos llevamos una carga que no deberíamos, una que nadie más tiene, una que nadie más entendería.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

No puedo creer que Brick haya hecho esto por mí. Me sacó de ese horrible lugar. Me salvó de volverme loca, me salvó de mi misma.

**-Me tomé la libertad de tomar unas cosas de tu departamento para que tuvieras algo que vestir-**dijo con la mirada hacia el frente. Al notar que no le respondía el continuó hablando **-Suerte que tus familiares aún no iban a buscarlas.-**

**-Familiares-**dije mientras me venía a la mente la imagen de cada uno de ellos.** –Mi familia…era el grupo de personas que mas amaba, los que me amaban tal y como era los que debían apoyarme en las buenas y en las malas, los que me encerraron en ese lugar gracias a esa estúpida bruja…-**termine de hablar con lágrimas en los ojos, pero de pronto comprendí que no era su culpa, toda esta situación era algo que solo muy pocos podrían comprender, que los demás no sabían nada al respecto que no creían en estas cosas no era su culpa. Ahora no sabía si debía guardarles rencor por mandarme ahí o solo perdonarlos.

**-Momo…sólo me necesitas a mí**-dijo Brick tomándome de la mano.**-Así que seca esas lágrimas y arréglate un poco, si pasamos por alguna caseta se darán cuenta que escapaste si es que no lo han notado aún**.-dijo.

**-No creo que lo hagan dentro de un rato.-**le dije, voltee hacia la ventana ignorando la orden de Brick, me gustaba ver los arboles a medida que pasábamos, intentaba contarlos de pronto vi una silueta con una larga cabellera plateada y supe quién era. Estaba ahí para recordarme que no importara como me sintiera o lo que hiciera, ella estaría ahí para recordarme que todavía le pertenecía.

**-¿Momo?-**preguntó Brick.

**-Iré a la parte trasera a ponerme algo mas 'normal', no espíes ¿si?-**dije desabrochando mi cinturón para pasar entre los asientos.

-**Como digas.-**

**-Y no uses la escusa de que 'está mirando por el espejo retrovisor' si te descubro espiando pierdes tu habilidad de crear hijos, ¿entendido?-**le dije mirándolo.

**-Nadie quiere espiarte, tranquila.-**dijo con una sonrisa. Como extrañaba sus estupideces.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Si ya sé que soy mala, que más de una persona me creyó muerta en FF en fin, ya vieron que no, y en verdad les agradezco que aunque tarde décadas en actualizar, aún haya gente que me escriba (aunque sean amenazas de muerte) enserio me animan a seguir aunque no tenga ideas.

**Kaoru ayuzawa** : Tal vez la haya olvidado un poquitín.

**XxYaCaRoxX** : ¡Yami! Tu ya te sabes mi vida xD.

**Sweertusagi-chan** : Espero que aún me recuerdes y para estas fechas ya te debieron de haber crecido las uñas. (Ya te las puedes morder de nuevo.)

**Lia-sennenko** : Aún falta muchísimo para ver lo que tengo preparado para ella.

**Koolkat97** : Lamento decepcionarte, fueron 8 meses de retraso xD.

**Karla-20** : ¡Holis! Si ya lo sé.

**Sebas li 2496:** Lo más pronto que pude.

**Segovax** : Lo sé, lo sé xD.

**Jolus** : Y te volví a mencionar xD.

**Mitzuki35 :** ¡Hola! si eso pensaste cuando tarde como 4 meses….¿Qué pensaras ahora que tarde 8? xD (No me mates) no quiero visitas asesinas xD.

**Ppg y yo** : En el mío igual xD y cuando te enteres me querrás matar… xD.

**Guest :** ¡Listo! :D


End file.
